Etique
by IChiTa WiYa
Summary: Teh, Maid, Butler dan Master. "I'm an Etique. Not human...I suppose..."
1. Prologue

**Ini akan menjadi Fic ber chapter pertama ku...**

**Semoga aku benar penulisannya.**

**Story : **Etique

**Rating :**T sepertinya...**  
**

_

* * *

_

_Di dunia ini_

_Manusia menentukan , menganggap dan menentukan_

_Anggapan mereka selalu terbagi tiga..._

_Benar...Salah...dan belum menentu..._

_Manusia menanggap bahwa ras mereka.._

_Hanya satu dan selalu satu..._

_Banyak juga yang mengetahui dan mencari tahu..._

_Apa di bumi ini ada ras yang sama dengan manusia ?_

_Mereka yang ditemukan dahulu,sekarang, dan yang akan datang..._

_Kami ? _

_Kami menyebut diri sendiri Etique..._


	2. Sofiya Moonlighthe

**Agak masih bingung cara menulis OriFicnya...**

**Please take it easy on me... *sembunyi di belakang sofa***

**Kalau ada mistype tolong beri tahu ^^'**

**Tulisanku memang agak kaku dan pendek ;w;**

* * *

Jepang , Sekarang

" K-kamu kenapa, nona ? "

_Lapar…_

Perkenalkan, namaku Sofíya . Hanya Sofiya.. Ibuku berkata bahwa nama belakangku tergantung dari orang yang nanti akan kunikahi. Ibu ? Ayah ? Sudah lama bukan ? Tujuh tahun sudah...mereka tiada.

"N-n-nona? Lady? Erm- Himesama? Apa kau baik baik saja "

_Lapar sekali..._ " Aku lapar..."

" EEEKKH ? Ah... aku lakukan apa yang aku bisa..." _Hup !_

" I-i-ini ! Makanlah..."

"Hehe...kau aneh tergeletak di jalan seperti itu.. Apa yang terjadi ? Siapa namamu ?"

" So-sofiya , Sofiya Moonlighthe ... " Ia berbicara sambil memakan roti isi stroberi permberian sang pemuda. " Aku dikeluarkan dari rumah kost karena tidak bisa membayar , kebetulan aku dipecat dan aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa siapa ..." Gadis itu bersedih.

"Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku..." Pemuda itu tersenyum. " Faye Tristan, panggil aku Faye." Pemuda bertopi beret tersebut tersenyum. " Kebetulan...aku mencari maid untuk melayani tuanku. Apa kau bersedia ? Bayarannya lumayan. Tetapi anda harus berani menghadapinya. " Faye tersenyum manis.

" Dia ? siapa "dia" ? Apa yang kau maksud ? " Sofiya bertanya jujur.

" Dia, maksudku tuanku... namanya RyuVan Minne. Seharusnya namanya Riyyu Vanne tetapi panggilannya begitu. Apakah milady bersedia ? Jika iya silahkan ke tempat ini... " Fave tersenyum mengeluarkan sebuah kartu hitam dari kantong vestnya.

"Ini kartu kerja ?" Sofiya bingung akan kartu hitam aneh tersebut.

"Datanglah saat malam. Itu waktu terbaik untuk _berinteraksi_ dengan tuanku. " Faye berpamitan. "Saya pergi dahulu... "

_Ia berjalan memakai skateboard ?Aneh ?_

_

* * *

_

" Tuanku, saya menemukan perempuan yang mungkin akan menjadi maid di sini ..." Faye membuka gorden abu abu di sebuah kamar.

"Tutup lagi..."

"Maafkan aku tuan... saya hampir lupa tentang kondisi anda..." Faye meminta maaf secara formal.

" Kita tidak memerlukan maid."

"...tetapi is memerlukan pekerjaan dan rumah. Lagipula kasihan ia dijalanan sendirian." Faye tersenyum menuangkan teh ke gelas kaca.

"Teh ini... "

" Kutanam sendiri tuanku... saya tahu cita rasa tuanku tidak jauh berbeda dari diriku..." faye tersenyum agak sinis dari biasanya.

"Kau... dengan senyummu itu kau bisa saja menakuti seluruh manor ini..."

"Begitukan? Bisa saja tuan memujiku... " Faye tersenyum simpul.

" Kau... panggilah aku adikmu... kita sekeluarga bukan ? Faye ? Janggan panggil aku tuan... "

" Tuanku, aku masih tidak dapat menerima diriku sebagai satu keluarga dengan tuan. Biarkanlah aku melayanimu dengan sepenuh hidupku. " Faye menuangkan teh kedua.

" Terserah dirimu,lah... " Ia meminum teh kedua. " British Poison Ivy Eleveinde Lavender? "

" Tuanku tambah pintar dalam menebak..." Faye menutup pintu.

* * *

**Semoga aku benar menulisnya...**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Chap 2 menanti : _Faye Tristan Minne _**


	3. Faye Tristan Minne

**Chapter two : Faye Tristan Minne...**

**Maaf aku ngetik secara super slowwww...**

**Maafkan juga akan kesalahan ketik :P**

_Enjoye~_

* * *

" Hmmm... Aku tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa ada jalan seperti ini di Jepang." Sofiya melewati sejajaran rumah bergaya Eropa . " seperti berada di tempat lain..." Ia mengecek jam. _Jam lima sore..._

Satu rumah besar mendapat perhatiannya. " Ini kah ? Rumah yang ada dalam alamat yang diberikan Faye ? " Tulisan kartu tersebut baru muncul setelah sejam ditangannya. Warna kartunya berubah menjadi hijau muda. Nama Faye tertulis di sana : _Faye Tristan Minne._

"Permisi... ada orang di sini ? N-Namaku Sofiya.. " ia gemetaran. " Saya datang ingin melamar kerja sebagai maid..."

_Wajah Faye teringat terus di kepala sang gadis. __Ia tersenyum, berkata satu atau dua patah kata. Tersenyum kembali. Sedikit tertawa ringan lalu tersenyum lagi. Wajahnya yang tenang, bola mata seperti orang Jepang, rambut pendek coklat yang tertata rapi , seperti musim ..._

"Apakah ada orang ? Permisi..." Sofiya mencoba mengetuk pintu besar tersebut untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sudah bertanya sekitar jalan tersebut. Banyak yang terkaget-kaget mengenai pertanyaan Sofiya tentang alamat rumah tersebut . Mengapa tidak ? Ternyata rumah tersebut lebih dapat dibilang sebuah kastil kecil di tengah-tengah kompleks perumahan di sana. Tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui rumah tersebut.

_"Hati-hati...Rumornya... rumah tersebut berhantu..." _semua orang yang ditanyai oleh Sofiya berkata hal semacam itu. Sofiya agak tertegun, tetapi tekadnya sudah bulat.

_Aku memang lemah dan penakut, tetapi jika aku tidak mengambil kesempatan ini... aku tidak akan bisa kemana-mana lagi. __Ini pilihan yang akan kupilih. Apapun di depan sana... akan kuhadapi..._

* * *

_Tok ! Tok! Tok!_

Faye mengecek jam di kantongnya_. Baru setengah enam...Waktu yang kurang baik menuruktu untuk dia datang sekarang...Ia baru saja bangun... Ia agak...Hmm...apa kata yang selalu kucari tersebut ? Fur ? Fur? Furgal sepertinya ?Yah, apa yang bisa saya lakukan ? Tidak menjawab pintu lebih memalukan daripada memasukkannya sebelumnya. Apa sebaiknya aku langsung mengajaknya berkeliling ?Hmmm..._

_Cklek !_

_Seorang pemuda keluar sepertinya melalui pintu samping. Sofiya menengok memperhatikan pemuda yang memakai jast hitam tersebut. Ia terlihat tua dengan baju seformal itu. Topi beretnya masih dia pakai. Faye mendekati gadis tersebut._

" Kau datang! Saya berharap anda menerima permintaanku..." Faye menyambut Sofiya seadanya. " Kita bisa membahas pembayaran nanti, bukan ? Apakah kamu menerima permintaanku ? "

Sofiya sedikit mundur ke belakang. Ia tertegun melihat Faye yang sangat terlihat dewasa dengan baju formalnya. " Iya... saya menerima pekerjaannya. T-t-tetapi... saya ingin memastikan suatu hal..." Sofiya berkata dengan suara kecil.

" Jikalau hal yang hendak anda tanyakan dapat saya jawab akan saya usahakan..." sang butler tersebut menunduk pelan. " Apa yang hendak milady Sofiya ingin memastikan ? " Faye tersenyum menaruh tangannya yang tidak bersarung tangan ke dadanya memberi hormat.

" Tidak ada hantu di manor ini,kan ? " gadis itu berbisik.

" Ah~ Itu... Tentu saja tidak ada. Manor ini memang gelap tetapi tidak ada hal seperti itu..._Aku tidak akan mengijinkan sesuatu seperti itu masuk ke manor Minne._Sebenarnya manor ini indah, wallpaper terbaik dari Perancis berwarna golden orange bersama chandeliernya. Semua barang di sini berasal dari Eropa._Semua yang kuketahui_..." Faye tersenyum sekali lagi.

* * *

" Sebaiknya kuberikan sedikit tour dahulu. Manor ini cukup besar dan cukup merepotkan bahkan untuk diriku. Lagipula, Master RyuVan sedang terlelap. Ia sering tertidur _di waktu yang salah"_ Faye manyalakan lilin. Ruangan atau apapun didalam manor tersebut gelap gulita. Hanya wajah Faye yang terkena cahaya lilin terlihat jelas, sisanya gelap._Agak mengerikan...  
_

" Boleh aku bertanya kenapa tidak membuka gorden dan menyalakan lampu ? " Sofiya masih ingat akan perkataan faye mengenai Chandelier...

" Oh~ Iya... saya lupa akan hal tersebut. Master RyuVan _sangat tidak tahan cahaya_. Tidak dalam artian buruk ataupun perumpamaan. Ia merasa bahwa jika ia terkena cahaya ia akan terbakar habis. Saya pernah lihat pada saat ia bermandikan cahaya pada hari _tersebut..._" Ia sampai berkeringat darah dan tidak bisa bernafas..." Faye berjalan melewati lorong lorong ditemani Sofiya.

"..."

"... menyerupai seorang..."

"..vampire ? Mungkin itu hal yang cocok mendeskripsikan dia.. _Walau dia bukan seorang vampire..._" Faye melanjutkan perkataan Sofiya.

Sofiya terdiam. Ia hendak bertanya lebih lanjut tetapi ia agak gugup dengan Faye. Ia juga sebenarnya ingin bertanya tentang dirinya tetapi Faye terlihat bukan seperti orang yang hendak membuka dirinya pada orang yang baru tadi pagi ia temui.

Faye berhenti di tengah perjalanan. Ia membuka tirai abu-abu perlahan. Cahaya perlahan masuk ke dalam ruangan tetapi faye memastikan cahaya yang masuk termaksud minim agar _dia _tidak terbangun. " Di luar adalah taman, taman ini biasanya dirawat oleh butler sekitar." Sofiya memperhatikan taman tersebut dari jendela yang tirainya dibukakan Faye. Taman tersebut luas, sekitar satu-dua hektar perkiraan Sofiya. Terdapat kolam renang, mazes, taman buah, taman bunga sepertinya apapun ada di sana.

"Rumah kaca tersebut berisi tanaman. Biasanya tamu kita senang minum teh disana. " Faye menunjuk kepada rumah kaca dari kejauhan. Sepertinya seseorang sedang di sana. _Apa aku bertanya saja pada..._Sofiya melirik Faye_. Sepertinya bukan pilihan yang baik..._

" Apa ada masalah ?" Faye tersenyum.

Sofía tertegun. Kaget dan gemetaran. _Sepertinya barusan suaranya berubah lebih berat ?Apa hanya perasaanku ?_

" Semua kamar di sini mempunyai lampu, sakelar lampu tersebut berada di sebelah kiri tembok pas dekat pintu. Ingat saja itu. Tetapi tentu saja masterku lebih memilih menyalakan lilin daripada lampu tersebut sendiri... "Faye meniup lilin yang ia pegang.

Faye membuka jam di kantongnya. _Jam enam lewat enam menit...Sempurna. _" Sofiya, semuanya akan kujelaskan jika kau diterima oleh tuanku RyuVan. Faye mendorong Sofiya menuju tangga lantai atas. Di sana semuanya terlihat jauh lebih gelap daripada lantai bawah." A-a-a... aku mau dibawa kemana ? " Sofiya panik. Dadanya berdetak kencang tidak karuan.

" Tuanku seharusnya sudah bangun... langsung saja coba bercakap-cakap bersamanya. Jika kau diterima tuanku, kau diterima seisi manor ini " Faye mengetok pintu sebuah kamar.

"T-T-Tunggu! Aku masih medengar suara resahan! Mungkin...ia... masih..."_Brakk!_ Ia dilempar Faye ke dalam kamar.

_Kutunggu kau keterima. Kalau sudah diterima datanglah ke ruang dapur yang tadi barusan kita lewati..._

_Terdengan suara Faye menjauh dari tempat tersebut..._

_

* * *

_

**_Siapakah RyuVan ? _**

**_Apa yang ia akan lakukan pada Sofiya ? _**

**_Apa itu Etique ?_**

_**Akan dijelaskan pada Chapter 3 : Ryu Vanne Minne**_

_**Semoga penulisanku benar ;w;  
**_


	4. Ryuvan Minne

**From IChiTa : Maaf**** update lama~Ngga sempat nulis :D**

**Maaf~ aku tahu grammar dan penulisan masih maafkan...oTL**

**Di chapter ini, Sofiya akan bertemu dengan master Manor itu, Ryuvan Minne. Tes yang diberikan Faye dan Penerimaan Sofiya akan tergantung olehnya.**

**-enjoye~  
**

* * *

_A-A-Apa yang harus kulakukan ? _Sofiya gemetaran. Ia hendak berjalan, tetapi ruangan yang ia masuki ini hampir tidak ada sumber cahaya. Hari sudah malam, ruangan sangat gelap. Sofiya mendekati kepingan silver yang menyala di tengah kegelapan. Helaian yang rapi menyala nyala di tengah kegelapan. _Itu...?_

Sofiya mendekati sinar tersebut. Manusia ? Seorang pemuda berumur 19 tahun-an. Wajahnya manis, kulitnya putih... terlalu putih seakan-akan sebongkah es dingin. Ia membalikkan badannya, menggaruk telinga yang berada di atas kepalanya...

...

...

...

_Telinga ?_

Sofiya mudur menuju tembok. Sayangnya tembok yang ia tuju ternyata adalah meja. Ia memecahkan beberapa barang, apapun yang berada di meja tersebut. Ia menemukan tempat lilin.

_Setiap tempat lilin pasti sudah kutaruh lilin seadanya, Lilin sulit dicari di Jepang._

Sofiya teringat apa yang dikatakan Faye. Ia cepat cepat meraba meja tersebut untuk menyalakan satu, tetapi api tersebut mati sebelum ia menyentuh lilin._ Tidak ada angin di tempat ini ,jendela juga yang membutnya mati ?_ Sofiya kedua kalinya menyalakan lilinnya.

_"Sebaiknya kita pastikan dahulu apa keinginanmu datang ke sini, bukan ?"_ Pemuda itu sudah bangun , Ia mendorong Sofiya ke tembok secara halus. Sofiya bahkan dapat merasakan kulit orang tersebut, dingin. "_Karena engkau memecahkan barang pemberian Simone. Walau tak berguna, aku selalu senang menerimanya. Maukah kau kuhukum ?"_ Suara pemuda tersebut halus, Ia berbicara dengan sedikit aksen Perancis, tetapi tetap berbahasa Jepang.

_"Namamu Sofiya,bukan ?"_ Ia mengerakkan tangannya. Secara pelan, memegang tangan Sofiya. _"Namaku Riyuu Vanne Minne, Panggil diriku Ryuvan, kalau bisa dengan master atau tuan di depannya."_ Jantung Sofiya berdegup kencang. Ia menutup matanya karena ketakutan, laki-laki berwajah pucat tersebut sama sekali tidak berniat melepskan genggaman tangannya dan tidak berhenti mendorongnya ke tembok.

...

...

...

...

_" Kamu takut ?"_

Sofiya membuka matanya hanya melihat sang pemuda tersebut duduk kembali di atas tempat beberapa kali berkedip dan terlihat sedih. Mukanya yang pucat menambah kesedihannya. Warna Topaz Biru memancar dari matanya. Ia menangis, tangisan berwarna biru, rambut berwarna perak dan baju berwarna putih.

"A-a-a-aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Nanti pasti aku akan terbiasa dengan tuan..." Sofiya berhenti berbicara sejenak. " ...aku... sudah tidak mempunyai tempat untuk pergi. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalu aku tidak bekerja di sini... Mungkin tidak ada yang mau menerima aku..." Sofiya melanjutkan.

_" Kalau anda tidak mau di sini, aku tidak melarangmu. Barang pecah tersebut, anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi."_ Suaranya berubah. Suaranya jauh lebih dalam dan pasti. Sofiya merasa enggan. Siapakah orang ini ?

_Sofiya, aku ingin bertanya padamu...Apa kau bersedia menerima keadaan tuanku? _

_Master Ryuvan sangat tidak tahan cahaya. Tidak dalam artian buruk ataupun perumpamaan. Ia merasa bahwa jika ia terkena cahaya ia akan terbakar habis. Saya pernah lihat pada saat ia bermandikan cahaya pada hari tersebut... Ia sampai berkeringat darah dan tidak bisa bernafas..." _

_"..."_

_"... menyerupai seorang..."_

_"..vampire ? Mungkin itu hal yang cocok mendeskripsikan dia.. Walau dia bukan seorang vampire..." _

Ia teringat lagi perkataan Faye. Janjinya terhadap Faye bahwa ia siap menghadapi tuannya.

_"Kalau aku memberitahumu lebih soal tuanku, mungkin ia akan memarahiku. Karena engkau belum tentu dipilih oleh tuanku."_

Sudah tidak mungin ia bertanya lagi kepada Faye tentang apa yang akan Ryuvan dan Faye? Ataupun mengapa mereka disini. " Baiklah, aku akan pulang..." Sofiya menundukkan kepala menjauh dari kamar tidur sang tuan.

Dari kejauhan, Ryuvan melihatnya. Ia tidak berniat menghentikannya Sama sekali tidak...

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Ah~ ahaha... ahahaha..._

* * *

_"Hahahaha..."_

Ia tertawa, menangis... tetapi tertawa. Senyumannya indah bagaikan kristal-kristal gula...Tawanya menyeramkan.

_Brak! _"Tuan Ryuvan... apa yang terjadi ?" Faye pertama kalinya membuka matanya-yang sipit-. "Apa yang terjadi?"Faye memandang lurus ke Sofiya. _Apa yang hendak kau lakukan?_

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun... " Jawab Sofiya gemetaran. _Ah?Apakah aku benar-benar takut akannya ?_ Faye mendesah.

"Aku mengerti Sofi... Sudahlah... pulang saja..."

_Tetapi... aku tidak mempunyai tempat untuk pulang..._

"Ini semua demi kebaikan kau dan tuanku."

_Bukankah dia yang merekomendasikanku ?_

"Maaf tuan, perkiraanku salah akan memilihnya. Faye akan menerima hukuman dari tuan..." Faye menunduk, sangat menyesal.

Ryuvan tersenyum.

_"Ahahaha...F.a.y.e... Kau hobi sekali mengusili dia..."_ Ryuvan mulai tertawa. Menangis. Tertawa. Meneteskan air mata lagi. " Aku jadi geli melihat sifatmu... " Ryuvan mencubit Faye. " _Kau katakan apa tentangku kepadanya sampai ia gemetaran seperti itu ? " _Tanyanya dengan nada serius.

"Eh? Aku ?" Faye tersenyum... agak licik.

* * *

**Faye...Faye... ckckckck...**

**Chapter ini punya dua part. Ryuvan Minne (Yang ini) dan yang akan datang adalah part 2 (Ryuvan and Faye Tristan Minne )**

**dilanjutkan dengan Frederick Yukki Minne. Apa hubungannya ? Bagaimana tentang Etique ? **

**Baca ya~ :D**

**( Sekali lagi.. maaf grammar jelek...)**


	5. Ryuvan & Faye Tristan Minne

**Hah...bikin ficnya melelahkan...**

**saya ngga jago ngetik dan pasti banyak kesalahan-kesalahan ketik..Pengetikanku juga lama...**

**ah iya, btw, enjoy chaper ini ya~ Sepertinya lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.**

**terima kasih juga untuk jessi yang mereview sampai pakai e-mail XD, thank you juga buat guidenya. Masih banyak salah

* * *

**

_"Ahahaha...F.a.y.e... Kau hobi sekali mengusili dia..." Ryuvan mulai tertawa. Menangis. Tertawa. Meneteskan air mata lagi. " Aku jadi geli melihat sifatmu... " Ryuvan mencubit Faye. " Kau katakan apa tentangku kepadanya sampai ia gemetaran seperti itu ? " Tanyanya dengan nada serius._

_"Eh? Aku ?" Faye tersenyum... agak licik._

_

* * *

_

"_Anda tertipu..."__ Faye tersenyum tak berhenti. Sedikit cekikikan tetapi menjadi tenang lagi ketika melewati bawahannya. " Maid yang terakhir baru saja keluar. Kau akan diperlakukan sepertinya"_

"_Diperlakukan ?" Sofiya tidak mengerti ._

"_Iya, maid yang lalu, di "ambil" oleh kakak dari tuan Ryuvan. Ia serba bisa, seorang etique yang berbakti."_

"_Seperti apakah dia? " Sofiya berguman._

"_Siapa? Seperti apa maksudmu ? Wajahnya ?" __Faye menjawab seakan membaca pikiran Sofiya._

"_M-maid itu..." Sofiya mulai mengecilkan suaranya._

"_Ha~ Dia etique yang baik, berbakti dan..."_

"_Bukan itu! Maksudku.. wajahnya ? " Sofiya mengigit bibirnya._

"_Yah... biasa saja. Rambut panjang putih, berbaju sama seperti maid lain. Sama juga seperti para butler di sini. Telinga biru safir, senyumannya manis, tetapi dia seniorku. Umurnya kalau tidak salah , 210 umur manusia." Faye mencoba mengingat._

"_Telinga?" Sofiya memperhatikan pemuda berberet hijau tersebut. __"Faye... mengapa kau memakai topi beret hijau lumut itu ?"_

"_Hmmm... anda ingin berganti topik ? __Saya memakai topi ini karena saya suka. Kalau anda tidak senang, saya bisa melepaskannya." Faye melepaskan topi miliknya, rambut cokelat mudanya seakan jatuh dari topi tersebut dan juga telinganya yang bergaris-garis._

"_Aaaah!" __Sofiya terkejut. Ia menabrak butler dibelakangnya danmenjtuhkan barang bawaannya. " K-k-kenapa? Itu... yang ..d-d-d-di ke-kepalamu ?"_

"_A? Yang dari tadi kau sebut "telinga" itu ?" Faye mengelus-elus "telinga" miliknya. "Yah... ini normal...Untuk seorang etique..."_

"_Etique?"_

"_Ya... manusia seisi rumah ini adalah etique... atau sebenarnya mereka etique yang dikira manusia oleh kalian" Faye tersenyum. "Mau kubantu berdiri ?" Faye mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Nanti kujelaskan lagi saat makan malam. __Sofiya sebaiknya menukar bajunya dahulu. Kita akan menyajikan makanan khas etique hari ini. Eveline Diarrt dan minumannya, teh Russ Vineyard" Faye memohon ijin dari kamar Sofiya._

"_Saya permisi dahulu..."_

_

* * *

_

Sofiya berjalan melewati lorong yang agak panjang. Butler-butler yang melihatnya langsung berbisik satu sama lain. "_Dia manusia itu...manusia yang diterima oleh Faye sendiri..."_ Berbisik dari satu butler ke butler lainnya. Ia mulai merasa sangat tidak enak, Ia merasa dikucilkan dari semuanya. Bahkan dari tadi, ia belum melihat siapapun yang menyerupai perempuan. Yang ia temui hanyalah para butler.

"Faye!" Sofiya tersenyum lega.

"Ada apa Sofiya?" Jawabnya sambil memasang senyuman terbaiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya lega. Aku tidak mengenal siapa-siapa disini..." Sofiya berjalan mengikuti Faye yang sepertinya membawa setumpukan bedsheet.

"Hmm? Kau tidak usah mengenal mereka. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengenal mereka terlalu jauh. Mereka berbeda derajatnya dengan kita."Jawab Faye sambil mengetuk pintu.

_Tok!Tok!Tok! _"Tuan Ryuvan... waktunya makan bersama..."Faye mengetuk pintu kayu besar ruang tidur tuannya tersebut.

"Ya... bentar..." Suara kecil terdengar dari pintu.

* * *

Sofíya mamakai baju yang diberikan Faye. Baju tersebut tergolong formal. Evening dress berwarna seperti cream dengan pernak-pernik bermotif bunga sederhana. Bahannya halus dan ringan membuatnya gampang bergerak. Faye mengatakan baju dress tersebut terbuat dari satin.

Faye membawanya ke suatu ruangan besar dengan meja yang panjang berhiaskan sederhana, tetapi jauh indah. Terdapat berbagai hiasan sederhana juga di dinding dan disebelah kiri terdapat kaca yang sangat besar. Taman terlihat jelas jadi sana. _Sepertinya ada yang minum teh di tempat itu. Apakah masih orang yang sama?_ Pikir Sofiya. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang mengarah pada kursi satunya diujung. Disana terdapat empat buah kursi.

"Apakah ada yang makan bersama ? " Tanya Sofiya.

Faye tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Iya, kakak dari tuan Ryuvan berkunjung dan akan menginap malam ini. Dia baru datang semenit yang lalu. Namanya Yukki Frederik juga seorang etique."

"Apa itu etique ? " Sofiya masih bingung dengan persoalan etique. Ia merasa bingung dengan segala hal yang terjadi hari ini. Ia sudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa dikatakan baginya, menakutkan dan sekarang ia akan makan bersamanya.

" Haha... saya berjanji mengatakannya saat makan... tetapi...sepertinya sekarang juga tidak apa-apa..." Faye tersenyum menarik kursi untuk Sofiya. "Silahkan duduk ..."

Sofiya duduk mendengarkan penjelasan Faye. Dari penjelasannya, Etique adalah ras yang mendekati manusia, mirip, tetapi tidak sama. Etique juga seperti karater cerita seperti werewolf dan vampire, tetapi, etique tidak menonjolkan diri dan tidak membiarkan dirinya ketahuan dengan alasan tidak ingin menggangu manusia karena sering terjadi kesalah-pahaman antara manusia dengan vampire ataupun tersebar di seluruh dunia dengan seorang keluarga sebagai Raja Etique. Etique terbagi beberapa kelas; kerajaan,bangsawaan,etique biasa,etique buangan dan etique buatan.

"Etique kerajaan adalah etique berdarah royal. Keluarga yang memerintah etique dari jaman dahulu. Mereka memiliki parlemen perkumpulan sendiri seperti lembaga di Inggris. Panggilan lembaganya adalah ROSES ( Region Of Solemn Etique Society ), tetapi... itu tidak usah dibahas... itu hanyalah politik etique..." Gfaye tersenyum saat membahasnya. " Keluarga kerajaan bermarga Surcorde, mereka terkenal rendah hati dan tidak menonjol."

"Seperti yang anda ketahui, Etique bangsawan pastinya berdarah bangsawan. Mereka terlahir sebagai bangsawan. Etique ini memiliki darah unik... karena...ehem... alasan tertentu. Hanya ada 10 etique bangsawan di dunia. Yang paling merendah adalah keluarga Minne ini. Mereka tidak takut bermain dengan etique rendah lainnya, tentunya ini pendapatku seorang... Etique biasa hanyalah etique biasa yang memiliki standar hidup sederhana." Faye melanjutkan pembahasannya.

" Etique buangan bukanlah semacam pengemis. Mereka adalah Etique yang mengingkinkan posisi lebih tinggi dengan menyerang baik raja maupun bangsawan. Etique macam ini sangatlah menyedihkan. Etique hanya dapat mati jika dibunuh etique lain dan jikalau pihak pemenang membiarkan mereka hidup, mereka akan menjadi budaknya atau dilepas. Semacam butler di sini." Sofiya terkejut akan pernyataan Faye tersebut. _Jadi, butler di tempat ini adalah..._

"Terakhir... etique buatan. Ini jarang sekali. Ada seorang yang sangat hebat, dapat membuat manusia menjadi etique. Itu intinya. Tentu manusia dapat menjadi etique juga...dengan dua cara..." Faye terdiam.

"dengan…?"

"Pertama, seorang etique menikahi manusia. Manusia itu dapat memilih menjadi etique menemani cintanya. Kedua, seperti yang saya sudah katakan, diubah menjadi etique…" Faye tersenyum kembali.

"Memangnya ada manusia yang dibuat menjadi etique tersebut ?" Sofíya penasaran.

" Engkau sedang melihat salah satu contoh nyatanya, Sofiya." Faye berdiri dan menaruh topi hijaunya diatas meja sampingnya. "Ah…saatnya mengambil makanan. "

Sofiya duduk mengingat-ingat . Yang diceritakan Faye menyerupai cerita dongeng anak-anak. Etique yang diambil dari kata Etika, sesuatu yang menyangkut sikap yang baik, Estetika, keindahan yang ada dan Antique, bagaikan boneka porselain cantik yang ada sampai sekarang. Etique...

* * *

Ryuvan akhirnya duduk di kursinya. Ia mamakai jas abu-abu dengan cravat berwarna hitam dilehernya. Ramutnya yang perak membuat telinga peraknya tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Gaya etikanya sangat anggun jika dibandingkan dengan orang biasa. " elamat Malam Sofiya, semoga kau senang berada di sini." jawabnya halus.

"Makanan datang..." Faye membawa tray berisi makanan. "Seperti yang dijanjikan..._ Eveline Diarrt _dan minumannya, teh_ Russ Vineyard._" Ia sudah menganti bajunya, Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang butler. Bajunya jadi putih terbuka dengan dasi pita juga mamakai pin bermotif kupu-kupu.

" Duduklah sudah,Faye. Kau seharusnya tidak usah melayani seperti ini. Berapa kali sudah kuberitahu." Ryuvan menunjuk Faye dengan garpu peraknya, etika makan yang baik (?).

"Haha~ saya terbiasa melayani,tuan Ryuvan."Faye tertawa kecil menaruh makanannya di atas meja.

"Jangan panggil aku tuan..." Muka Ryuvan memerah.

"T.u.a.n Ryuvan~ " Faye menganggunya.

"SUDAHLAH! " kali ini Ryuvan berwajah seperti buah apel. (karena apel lebih merah dari ceri). " kau sebut aku begitu lagi ... Akan kusuruh kau menjadi tuan manor ini!"

Faye terdiam.

Tidak lama kemudian Ryuvan terdiam.

Sepi.

* * *

" Yo~ Aku dah dateng... Makan apa ? "

Seseorang berwajah mirip dengan Ryuvan datang sambil membawa wine dengan tangan dibelakan kepala datang dengan seenaknya masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Faye menengok ke belakang dan memperhatikan orang itu.

"APA LO? LIATIN GUE! Stalker dasar..."orang itu tidak terlihat sangat-sangat-SANGAT kesal dengan orang itu.

" Silahkan…saya sudah mempersiapkan hidangan terbaik untuk kalian semua disini…" Faye mempersilahkan orang itu duduk dan Faye membisikan sesuatu pada Sofiya.

_Dia kayak Ryuvan, Frederick Yukki Minne._

"Kakak Yukki, bersikaplah normal sedikit. " Ryuvan memotong hidangan yang ada di depannya. Sofiya juga ikutan memakan hidangan khas tersebut.

" 'Mangnya 'ku ngga Normal apah ? " Laki-laki bernama Yukki tersebut mengambil garpunya, menusuknya ke danging kecil tersebut dan melahapnya. " Kalian Saja yang terlalu..."

"Setidaknya _table manner_ harus ada kakak..." Ryuvan membuka mulutnya kembali.

" Itu sapa ? " Tanya Yukki.

" Maidku yang baru. Namanya Sofiya, dia manusia." Ryuvan melanjutkan makanannya. Faye memulai menyantap hidangannya juga.

"Ummm... sedikit penjelasan ? " Sofiya bertanya kepada faye tetapi dijawab oleh Ryuvan.

" Ini kakakku, Yukki. Frederik Yukki Minne. Butler itu, atau lebih tepatnya kakakku yang kedua, Faye Tristan Minne. Kita sekeluarga jadi kita memakan bareng. Kau manusia, tidak boleh makan dengan butler lainnya. Apalagi Faye yang memilihmu. Saya tidak ingin maid baru menjadi korban para butler itu."Ryuvan menjelaskan.

"Faye anak pungut..." Yukki melemparkan buncis kecil yang ada di piringnya mengenai Faye.

Faye hanya terdiam.

Sofiya tidak mengira keluarga etique begitu ribet. Ia merasa bersalah sudah bertanya kepada tentang itu."Maafkan aku..."

" Maidmu minta maaf tuh... Kamu malu-maluin aja Faye..."Yukki bergerak mendekati Sofiya dan memegang dagunya. "kamu cantik juga... mau kerja ditempatku ? Disini suram loh..."

Sofiya kaget akan perkataan Yukki. Apalagi wajahnya yang tergolong cantik itu memandangi mata Sofiya tanpa henti.

_Zep!_

Sebuah garpu tertancap tepat di antara jari tengah dan telunjuk Yukki yang ada di meja. Faye melemparnya.

" Saya _sangat _ harap Tuan Yukki _duduk _dengan _baik _dan _tidak _mengganggu maid milik tuan Ryuvan yang ini. Kau _tidak puas_ dengan maid satunya kah ? Disini kami kekurangan orang karena _dicolong_ engkau terus tuan..." Faye mengkerutkan alisnya dan mulai berbicara dengan nada marahnya. Ryuvan mendesah pelan lelah dengan pertengkaran ini.

Yukki seakan takut dengan faye langsung menduduki tempatnya kembali. _Cih..._

Ia kemudian tersenyum. " mamengnya Anak ini ingin dimiliki olehmu? Setahuku kau yang mengajaknya ke sini,Faye. _Bukan tuanmu,Ryuvan._" Jawab Yukki kembali secara egois.

"Saya hanya melakukan apa yang diminta tuanku. Tempat ini kekurangan orang. Saya mengantisipasinya dengan membawanya masuk sebagai maid." Faye mambuka matanya dan melihat tajam kepada Yukki.

"TAPI... buktinya Ryuvan _tidak_ mengatakan ia mau menerima sang lady ini bukan , sebagai maid? "Yukki membalik-balikkan perkataan.

" Ia sudah diterima di manor ini. Itu sudah cukup. Tuan Ryuvan sudah mengijinkannya tinggal." Faye berkata sejujurnya._Eittt..._

"Bukan berarti dia mau... bukan ? Pastinya dia lebih memilih menjadi maid di rumahku daripada maid di sini. Akan kuberikan dia fasilitas yang lebih baik tentunya." Yukki menatap Sofiya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

* * *

" BERHENTI! "

Ryuvan mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi yang dari tadi didudukinya.

"Aku yang memilihnya ke sini! Aku yang menerimanya dan aku juga yang memilikinya sebagai maid disini. Faye , kau tidak usah membelaku. Ini masalahku. Ia sudah keterlaluan kali ini. Saya juga tidak bisa membiarkannya."

Yukki tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah, sebagai _gentleman_ yang selalu kalian bicarakan... bagaimana jika kita duel ? Siang hari,besok di taman. Ryuvanku yang pengecut..."

"Kuterima tantanganmu." jawabnya.

"Kau menang, kau dapat Sofiya , JIKA ia mau. Aku menang, kau mulai menghormati Faye sebagai adikmu."

"_Agreed_." Yukki tersenyum.

Faye berwajah sangat cemas ketika membereskan maje makan. Ia berkeringat banyak pucat dan ia selalu mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Ada apa Faye ?" Sofiya bertanya. Ia memang menjadi salah satu hadiah perang diantara mereka tetapi Sofiya tidak masalah menjadi maid dimana karena ia membutuhkan tempat tinggal. Walaupn ia tidak menyukai Yukki, ia bisa menolak permintaannya untuk tinggal di sana.

"Aku cemas…Tuan Ryuvan…"

"Mengapa ? "

"Ia tidak tahan cahaya. Ia akan berdarah jira keluar, apalagi difaman pada siang hari. Saya takut ia mati saat berduel. Apalagi Yukki…"

Faye menarik nafasnya.

"Ada apa dengan Yukki ?" Sofiya menarik taplak mejanya bersama Faye.

"_Ia tidak pernah kalah melawan tuan Ryuvan."_

_

* * *

_

**Yap... Duel akan berjalan untuk memperebutkan sang maid.**

**tentu saja ryuvan dalam kondisi sangat tidak menguntungkan.**

**Apa hasilnya ? Tunggu di chapter 5 : Yukki Frederik Minne.**

**((btw, kalo ada yang mau tahu mereka mukanya kayak gimana bisa dilihat di deviantartku (walau gambarnya jelek dan akan merusak imajinasi XD).))**

**Sekali lagi maaf akan kesalahan ketik...oTL**


	6. Yukki Frederick Minne

**Ah~ akhirnya kuapdet~**

**pasti juga banyak misstype jadi... maafkanlah~ XD**

**Di epi ini, Ryuvan melawan Yukki untuk Sofiya.  
**

**

* * *

**

_"Ada apa dengan Yukki ?" Sofiya menarik taplak mejanya bersama Faye._

_"Ia tidak pernah kalah melawan tuan Ryuvan."_

* * *

"M-master Ryuvan... apakau...kau... masih bangun ?" Faye memasuki kamar Ryuvan yang gelap gulita. Memang sebagai butler, melihat keadaan masternya pada jam 3 pagi agak...Faye menitikan keringat.

" Hah! Saya tidak bisa tidur..." Jawab tuannya singkat.

Faye terdiam gugup. "K-kalau... ini soal gadis itu... saya rela gadis itu dipulangkan... asal tuan Ryuvan tidak bertarung dengan kakak tuan. Kalau ternyata jalan yang kutempuh untuk menerimanya salah..." Faye semakin gugup ketika Ryuvan tertawa geli.

" Sini... mendekatlah..." Ryuvan menaruh jari panjangnya ke wajah putih Faye,membelainya pelan . "Fayeku yang bersinar. Saya tidak peduli gadis itu... Saya tidak senang , bukan karena gadis cilik itu. Saya suka Faye, Faye milikku tidak boleh diinjak begitu oleh siapapun. Bahkan kakakku..."ia membisikan kata-kata itu bagai melodi di telinga Faye. _Tuan..._

_"__Je me bats pas pour moi, mais pour tous ceux qui ont aimé ... Comprendre?_" Ryvan membisikan lagi melodinya pada telinga Faye. Faye terdiam bagaikan terhipnotis. Senyuman Ryuvan yang ia lihat sangat menakutkan, sedih.

''_M-m-mais… maître Ryuvan…''_ Faye mencoba mengelak.

_''Shhhhh…_.tidurlah sana….'' Ryuvan mencium jidat sang butler.

* * *

Faye kurang tidur, tidak seperti Sofiya yang sepertinya tidur sangat nyenyak. Huam... Sofiya menguap. Ia kelelahan akan apa yang terjadi kemarin, setelah membersihkan lebih dari sepuluh kamar, rasanya sekarang waktunya yang cocok untuk tidur terlihat sangat tegang, bisa saja beberapa detik lagi ia langsung berlarian panik kesana kemari. Yukki sudah berdiri mantap di halaman manor Ryuvan, sebuah pedang Zweihänder berdiri tepat di bawah tangannya. Ia menunggu perang dari sang master rumah.

Ryuvan masih terdiam di rumah. Malu mengakui, tetapi semua yang kemarin malam ia katakan bagai omong kosong. Ia benar-benar takut akan cahaya. Aku akan mati di sana...kata-kata itu menggema di kepalanya berjam-jam. Ia terus melihat rapier di tangannya. Ini... sebuah penghinaan besar...Aku sudah berjanji...tidak akan lari... Ryuvan memegang kepalanya. Terasa sakit bahkan ketika ia memikirkan cahaya yang akan menyinarinya.

" Sudah sepuluh menit..." Faye menutup jam kecilnya. Ia mengeluh. " Sepertinya tuannya akan terlambat. Mentalnya tidak akan tahan tetapi... tubuhnya...

"Maafkan keterlambatanku! " Ryuvan keluar dari manor gelap itu. Rambutnya tersinari secara alami, bagai kaca dengan jutaaan warna kaleidoscope. Rapiernya dipegangnya dengan mantap. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati kakaknya. "_UHUAKKKK!_" darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Kepalanya mulai meneteskan air yang pastinya berwarna merah. Wajahnya seketika pucat.

" Kau pasti kalah! " Yukki mengutuk adiknya. " Mati saja kau feminim !" Ia mulai menendangi adiknya yang terjatuh di lantai. " Kau bahkan tidak dapat keluar dengan selamat! " Yukki kembali mengejeknya.

" Diam kau! " Faye menarik Shaska miliknya. Tidak disangka ia hendak memakainya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi hendak mencabik-cabik Yukki menjadi ribuan potongan. Ryuvan langsung menghentikannya. " _C'est mon combat ..."_

Faye menyarungkan Shaska miliknya. Wajahnya mengeluarkan ribuan kebencian terhadap Yukki. Sofiya ketakutan melihat pemandangan itu. Darah ada di mana-mana, darah Ryuvan. Ia tidak menyangka apa yang dikatakan Faye benar-benar terjadi. Terkena matahari dan... berdarah. Itu tidak normal...

Sofiya mulai gemetaran dan faye melihatnya langsung memeluknya. " _Tout ira bien… Tout Ira bien…"_

"Apa ?

"Ah maaf... maksudku... Semua akan baik-baik saja..." Faye nyaris melupakan bahwa sang gadis tidak dapat berbahasa Perancis maupun bahasa Eropa Faye

tertuju pada masternya sambil mendekap gadis itu.

* * *

_"viens .. divi ... trīs!"_ Bahasa Latvia itu keluar dari mulut Yukki dan langsung ia menjatuhkan Ryuvan yang masih bermasalah dengan batuknya. _DUAK!_ Seketika masternya jatuh ke tanah untuk kedua kalinya.

" Ryuvan-sama! " Faye mencoba meolong tetapi larangan tuannya tetap berlaku. " Ini pertarunganku..."Faye mengurungkan niatnya dalam-dalam, ia memeluk Sofiya lebih lama.

"Kamu hanya bisa melukaiku karena aku mamang terluka... Kau selalu kalah jika kita bermain pedang asli..."

" Ya, kalau bermain... Aku tidak pernah kalah di saat serius! Gadis manusia itu milikku! Faye itu budak! "

Ryuvan tersentak dengan kata-kata terakhir milik Yukki. " Coba ulangi lagi...kakak..." Ryuvan mengatakannya dengan bangkit berdiri mencabut Raphaelnya yang ada di tanah. " ULANGI APA YANG KAU KATAKAN TENTANG FAYE DAN AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! "

" COBA SAJA KALAU BISA BOCAH!"Yukki menantang Ryuvan.

* * *

Ryuvan yang berdarah-darah berhasil mementalkan serangan-serangan dari kakanya. Tubuhnya terus secara cepat kehilangan stamina tetapi kemauannya untuk bangkit memang mengejutkan. Walau wajah dan rambutnya mengalir darah, bahkan matanya, ia tidak kehilangan keseimbangan dan terus saling adu pedang dengan Yukki.

" Heh! AKU SELALU MEMBENCIMU!" Yukki mengutuk adikknya.

" Aku tidak sependapat,kakak... Kita waktu itu dipisahkan oleh keluarga, kau berubah banyak sejak kau dikirim ke keluarga Minne Ophelistia. Aku masih selalu menunggumu... bahkan di saat kau tidak mengenalku..."Ryuvan menjawab. Yukki terdiam.

"Aku iri dengan kakak yang memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan sehat. Aku ingin dapat berlari terkena cahaya sang surya yang tidak dapat sumber cahayaku, sang rembulan biru yang terus menemaniku. Warna mata kakak selalu kuingat disepanjang malam yang tersinar cahaya bulan! Aku tidak ingin bertarung..." Ryuvan menjatuhkan jatuh dahulu, pemenangnya adalah Yukki.

_"Aku hanya ingin kakak bisa menerima perasaanku..._

_Aku tidak suka Faye yang merupakan saudaraku dihina..._

_Aku tidak ingin kehilangan apa yang kudapat..._

_Aku sebaiknya menghilang... jika dipilih antara apa yang harus kuhilangkan..._

_Hartaku adalah saudaraku,keluargaku,bukan manor ini..."_

_Tuan Ryuvan pernah mengatakan itu sejak pertama kali ia mengenalku. Ia menerimaku sebagai keluarganya padahal ia tahu saya hanyalah seorang manusia rendah yang menjadi Etique rendahan. Semua keluarga Minne menyiramiku dengan ribuan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah kulupakan. Tugasku adalah membalas jasanya seumur hidupku..._

Faye langsung berlari mengangkat masternya masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Yukki yang terdiam hendak mengejeknya lagi tetapi..."Sofiya... bawa tuan Ryuvan ke kamarnya. " Faye menatap Yukki. " Ada yang harus kuurus..." Sarung Shaska Faye terbuka.

* * *

"K-kau sudah baikkan,Ryu ? " Yukki mengelus adiknya,Ryuvan dengan pelan.

"Kakak...kau sudah..."_Shhhh! "Hal itu sudah tidak penting... nanti kau sudah sehat,kita bertarung lagi...Maafkan kakak. Aku yang iri padamu, kau yang cantik diterangi sinar rembulan. Wajahmu yang bagaikan kristal es berwarna gading dan rambutmu yang bagai sutra mengingininya juga..."Yukki hendak mengucapkan kata-kata itu tetapi..._

"YAH GITULAH ! SI CEWEK BUATMUA SAJA! NGGA BUTUH! NANTI KITA DUEL LAGI!" Yukki pergi setelah "menempeleng" kepala Ryuvan. Faye yang bingung hanya tertawa kecil saya. Ia mengambil lap basah dan mengusap wajah sang master yang masih mengalami pendarahan.

"Oi! Faye! Kuakui kau...a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ADeku!" Yukki langsung berwajah merah dan kabur. Faye tertawa ringan bersama dengan Sofiya.

"Etique itu ada-ada saja,ya ? " Sofiya tertawa ringan.

* * *

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian sudah baik. Ini hadiah selamatan..." seorang (yang menurut perkiraan Sofiya seorang etique) berambut panjang hitam membawa hadiah dipita hijau kecil.

"Ah~ selamat datang tuan Astrid~ " Faye menjawab ringan."Ah~ Sofiya...perkenalkan... dia tuan Astrid Adriaan. Penyihir terbaik dalam sejarah etique, dan yang membuatku menjadi Etique..." jelasnya ringan.

* * *

**Hehe~ cerita Etique arc 1 sudah selesai~~~**

**tapi Etique terus lanjuat~ banyak Etique yang belum ada~**

**Stay tuned~ XD**

**Next episode : Astrid Adriaan**


	7. Astrid Adriaan

** Errr... gomene updatenya lama...**

**sepertinya chapter ini paling panjang diantara yang baru-baru ini ada... wew... 1500 an kata... (biasanya 900-1000 XD)  
**

**semoga suka...**

**gomene misstypes XD;;;**

* * *

_"Sepertinya hubungan kalian sudah baik. Ini hadiah selamatan..." seorang (yang menurut perkiraan Sofiya seorang etique) berambut panjang hitam membawa hadiah dipita hijau kecil._

_"Ah~ selamat datang tuan Astrid~ " Faye menjawab ringan."Ah~ Sofiya...perkenalkan... dia tuan Astrid Adriaan. Penyihir terbaik dalam sejarah etique, dan yang membuatku menjadi Etique..." jelasnya ringan._

* * *

"Jadi... dia adalah tuan Astrid ? Sang penyihir legendaris Etique dan…ermm…" Sofíya yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

'Simpan keformalannya untuk sang raja. Saya hanya orang biasa yang tidak memerlukan penghormatan apapun, walaupun tidak ada salahnya kau menghormatiku, Sofiya..." Astrid menjawab ringan.

Faye menidurkan tuannya. Tidak disangka Sofiya, Ryuvan tertidur dengan sedikit dibelai oleh Faye. _Hmm... apa mungkin Faye punya tangan ajaib ? Habisnya segala yang ia lakukan selalu terlihat sempurna._

"Haha... Faye bukanlah anak ajaib ,Sofiya." Jawab astrid cepat bagaikan membaca pikirannya. " Dia...hanya... memiliki ciri khas seorang etique..." sambungnya.

" Ciri khas? " Sofiya mulai bertanya-tanya.

" Hmm... Perfeksionis , anggun, murah senyum, tinggi lebih dari 170 cm, senyuman manis, skill tersendiri, tangan yang cekatan dan..." Astrid tersenyum.

"Sorot mata yang tajam..."dirinya terdengar puas mengatakannya.

Sofiya hanya menganguk-angguk bingung. Apa semua Etique memiliki mata yang tajam? Tuan Ryuvan sebenarnya memiliki mata yang lembut dan dingin. Yukki bermata bocah yang berapi-api, err...walau agak mesum. Tuan Astrid inipun matanya ditutupi oleh rambutnya. _Mungkin benar kalau mata Faye tajam dan sipit, mungikin yang tuan Astrid ini katakan adalah tentang Faye?_

"Ah~ saya pinjam kolam renangnya lagi,oke? " Astrid langsung berdiri dan mendekati Faye. "Kalau bisa kolam renangnya yang hangat..." Astrid memegang punggung Faye. Sofiya mendadak secara refleks menjauh.

"Sayangnya kolam renang hari ini agak dingin,tuan Astrid. Saya akan memanaskannya dahulu." Faye beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar bersama dengan Astrid. Faye menengok sebentar. "Ah~ Sofiya jagalah tuan Ryuvan. Aku akan kembali setelah memanaskan kolam untuk tuan Astrid. Tenang~ tuan Ryuvan ngga gigit..."

Sofiya langsung merinding. _G-g-g-gigit?_

* * *

Ryuvan bangun. Hal ini sangat tidak diinginkan Sofiya. Ia masih takut denagn tuannya ini apalagi.. Faye mengatakan dia mengigit ? Ryuvan memegang kepalanya yang mengatakan satu patah kata " Hei..."

Sofiya gagap_. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

"Faye... ambilkan bajuku..." Sepertinya tuannya ini tidak tahu kalau Faye sudah pergi. Yah, karena Sofiya disuruh menjaga tuannya, ia membuka lemari pakaian Ryuvan dan hendak memilih sepasang baju tetapi...

"Baju" Ryuvan jas semua. Hampir semua Etique ( terkecuali Astrid ) yang dilihatnya memang memakai jas tetapi, jas ini sangat... bahannya...warnanya...BAGUS SEKALI. Sofiya bingung ingin memakaikan apa untuk tuannya. Ia cocok dengan semua baju dilemarinya!

"Cepatlah... tumben Faye tidak menjawab" Ryuvan mulai mengigau. Tidak seperti biasanya ia menyuruh-nyuruh. Mungkin ini kebiasaan saat bangun tidur? Sofiya langsung memilih baju yang menurutnya cocok untuknya. Ja hitam biasa dengan jahitan berbentuk kupu-kupu biru di bagian bawahnya. "ini...t-tuan..." Sofiya memberikannya.

Ryuvan hanya mengangguk pelan dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mulai membuka jasnya dan mencopot kancingnya. _Loh? __Apa yang ia ingin lakukan ?_. Ryuvan mendadak hanya memakai satu setel kemeja dan mulai membuka kancingnya. _HAH? Ia ganti baju di sini ?_

"HENTIKANNN! " sofiya mendadak berteriak kencang. Ryuvan bangun dari halusinasinya.

"Eh? Sofiya? " tuannya berkata demikian. Beberapa detik kemudian... "SOFIYA?"

LOH ? NGAPAIN DI SINI? ANDA INGIN LIHAT SAYA G-GANTI- !"Muka Ryuvan mendadak merah. Sofiya langsung mengacir dari kamar itu dan Ryuvan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya.

Keduanya mendadak memerah.

* * *

Di kejauhan, Faye mendengar teriakan Sofiya dan hanya tersenyum. Astrid yang sudah memompa ban karet mulai menggenang-genang di kolam yang telah disediakan. "Ah~ tuan Ryuvan~ makanya lihat dulu siapa yang melihat anda ganti baju~ b.o.d.o.h~ " Faye tersenyum.

Astrid juga ikut tersenyum. "Maid baru milikmu itu lucu sekali. Kudengar bahkan Ryuvan rela bertarung deminya dengan kakaknya. Apakah menurutmu, ada benih-benih perasaan tertentu yang dapat muncul? "

Faye hanya tertawa pelan. " Mungkin. Segalanya ada kemungkinan,loh~ Aku juga mungkin, bukan? "

Keduanya tersenyum. "Ah~ mau teh lagi tuan Astrid? Hari ini untuk kedatanganmu saya menyiapkan teh _Auroria Sweetpea Temptatist_"

"_Gracie..._ _Auroria_ untuk kelembutan , _Sweetpea_ akan membawa rasa yang kental dan _Temptatist_ sebagai finishing karena membuat kecanduan, bukan?_"_Astrid tersenyum menerima teh buatannya.

"Hmm..." Faye mengangguk.

"Teh yang sempurna untukku..." Astrid meminumnya.

"E-e-eh...tuan R-R-ryuvan...su-su -sudah selesaikah ?" Sofiya mencoba bertanya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"T-Tu-Tuan Ryuvan... Maaf…"Sofiya mencoba melembutkan suaranya.

Pintu terbuka.

"Tuan Ryuvan ? " Sofiya mengintip. Ryuvan ternyata berdiri di depan pintu yang dibuka kecil olehnya. Ia menatap tajam kepada sang maid. " aku yang minta maaf. Seorang Etique eharusnya dapat mengendalikan diri. Saya harap anda dapat memaafkan saya. Saya memiliki kebiasaan yang mungkin agak buruk ketika bangun tidur. Kumohon..."

Sofiya merasa lega. " Maafkan aku juga dan aku memaafkan tuan." Sofiya tersenyum. Tuannya juga tersenyum halus. Ia mempersilahkan Sofiya kembali masuk ke ruangannya. " Err... dapatkah kau menyisirkan rambutku ? Saya dengar seorang manusia terutama perempuan dapat menyisir rambut dengan sangat baik dan rapi..." Ryuvan memulai pembicaraan.

Sofiya terseyum. " Saya lakukan apa yang saya bisa tuan..." Ia mulai mengambil sisir perak milik Ryuvan dan memegang rambut Ryuvan. _Waah... halus sekali... Srek! Srek! Srek..._

_"_Sekalian ikat rambutku... terserah mau bagaimana..."Ryuvan menambahkan. Sepertinya dia ...senang rambutnya dipermainkan. Sofiya menangguk dan mengambil pita biru yang ada di tangan Ryuvan. Pita tipis halus itu sepertinya memang cocok dipakai dengan jas itu. Mungkin satu set...pikir Sofiya.

Sofiya mengikat rambutnya jauh ke Ryuvan sangatlah panjang sampai menjuntai ke punggung setelah diikat, tetap saja menjuntai ke bawah. Ryuvan tersenyum melihat hasil ikatannya di kaca. Setelah ia menengok, Sofiya terkejut. Wajahnya mendadak mirip sekali dengan kakaknya, Yukki.

"Ya, aku mirip dengan kakakku kalau rambutku pendek. Kita hanya kembar dengan berbeda sifat, mungkin. Walau kita berbeda sekitar 30 tahun dunia manusia..." Ryuvan tersenyum datar.

Keingintahuan Sofiya mendadak merambat dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya. "Bolehkah aku bertanya, berapakah umur tuan Ryuvan dan tuan Yukki ? "

Ryuvan hanya tertawa sejenak. "Haha.. sepertinya saya belum memberitahu anda. Saya berumur 19 tahun, Faye 21 tahun dan Yukki, 47 tahun. Kita semua masih muda, terutama saya. Astrid baru masuk ke umur Etique menengah yaitu 200 tahun. Mungkin bisa dibilang... kita generasi muda." Ryuvan tersenyum.

Sofiya melotot tidak percaya. Astrid yang terlihat seperti pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu...berumur... dua abad ? Faye yang terlihat jauh lebih muda dari Ryuvan ternyata lebih tua? Walau mungkin itu yang membuat Ryuvan tetap menghormatinya.

"Umur Sofiya berapa? " tanya Ryuvan tanpa keformalan macam manapun.

"Errr... saya tujuhbelas tahun..." Jawabnya gugup.

Ryuvan terpana. "Ah... kau berumur menengah untuk seorang manusia , sayangnya tidak untuk Etique." Ryuvan tersenyum. Sofiya memerah. Ia gugup berada di dekat tuannya mendadak.

* * *

"Ah.. saya melupakan satu hal. Tidak terlalu penting sih..." Astrid kembali mengapung-apung di kolam hangat yang bahkan bukan miliknya. Meminum teh yang hangat dan bersantai.

"...dan apakah itu,tuan Astrid? " Faye tersenyum pelan.

"mmm... seseorang menitipkan pesan padaku bahwa ia akan datang ke manor ini..." Astrid menjawab dengan ia menaruh bubuk aneh ke dalam kolam hangat tersebut. Warna airnya berubah menjadi hijau muda bening.

Faye mulai mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapakah "orang ini" yang sampai harus berpesan kepada tuanku akan kedatangannya?" Faye tahu ini masalah. Yang biasanya berpesan dahulu sebelum datang biasanya adalah seorang bangsawan ternama ataupun berrangking tinggi di sejarah Etique. Terkecuali Astrid dan Yukki yang datang seenaknya.

"Ah~ dia ngga penting.." Astrid menjawab pelan.

"Seorang _count_?" tanya Faye.

"Bukan..." jawabnya simpel.

"Seorang _duke_ , mungkin ? " Faye menebak lagi.

"Sedikit lebih tinggi..."

"Anggota menteri kerajaan,kah ? " Faye bertanya.

"Mulai dekat..."

Faye hanya bisa memilih satu pilihan lagi. Sang raja tidak mungkin datang ke manor kecil ini dan anggota yang ditebak Faye sudah salah semua berarti... Faye menghela nafas dan mulai bertanya lagi. "Apakah dia tuan Simone Surcorde dengan Praskevy Surcorde?"

"Tepat…"Astrid menepuk tangannya.

Faye langsung terbakar amarah. " Tuan Astrid dapat memberitakannya sejak tadi! Kapan dia akan datang ? " Faye langsung berteriak memarahi Astrid.

" Hmm... perkiraanku, lima menit lagi ? " Astrid tersenyum. Faye bergegas menuju ruangan Ryuvan. Ia saking tergesa-gesa ia melupakan estetikanya sebagai seorang Etique. Ia bernafas dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Ryuvan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tuan Simone akan datang..." jawab Faye singkat.

Mendadak pintu besar manor tersebut diketuk.

"... maafkan saya, tepatnya tuan Simone sudah datang..."

Ryuvan hanya dapat tersenyum hambar. Ia tidak mengharapkan kedatangan sang putra kerajaan secepat itu. Ia merapikan bajunya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu." Kutunggu dia di sini, Sofiya, mohon jangan terlalu takut. Tuan Simone dan Praskevy agak... aneh di depan orang baru..."Ryuvan memperingatkannya.

Sofiya hanya menangguk. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya, macam apakah Simone dan Praskevy ini ?

* * *

**Akhirnya Simone akan muncul bersama Praskevy~~~~**

**orang macam apakah dia?XD**

**sekali lagi... maaf akan kesalahan ketik~**


	8. Praskevy Surcorde

**Saya yang bodoh...**

**ternyata belom di aplod~ XD**

**semoga suka~~~**

**maaf~ banyak misstypes ;w;**

**wah~ ini juga lebih panjang dari biasanya~ :D**

* * *

_"Ah~ dia ngga penting.." Astrid menjawab pelan._

_"Seorang count?" tanya Faye._

_"Bukan..." jawabnya simpel._

_"Seorang duke , mungkin ? " Faye menebak lagi._

_"Sedikit lebih tinggi..."_

_"Anggota menteri kerajaan,kah ? " Faye bertanya._

_"Mulai dekat..."_

_Faye hanya bisa memilih satu pilihan lagi. Sang raja tidak mungkin datang ke manor kecil ini dan anggota yang ditebak Faye sudah salah semua berarti... Faye menghela nafas dan mulai bertanya lagi. "Apakah dia tuan Simone Surcorde dengan Praskevy Surcorde?"_

_"Tepat…"Astrid menepuk tangannya._

_Faye langsung terbakar amarah. " Tuan Astrid dapat memberitakannya Sejas tadi! Kapan dia akan datang ? " Faye langsung berteriak memarahi Astrid._

_" Hmm... perkiraanku, lima menit lagi ? " Astrid tersenyum. Faye bergegas menuju ruangan Ryuvan. Ia saking tergesa-gesa ia melupakan estetikanya sebagai seorang Etique. Ia bernafas dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Ryuvan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya._

_"Tuan Simone akan datang..." jawab Faye singkat._

_Mendadak pintu besar manor tersebut diketuk._

_"... maafkan saya, tepatnya tuan Simone sudah datang..."_

Ryuvan hanya dapat tersenyum hambar. Ia tidak mengharapkan kedatangan sang putra kerajaan secepat itu. Ia merapikan bajunya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu." Kutunggu dia di sini, Sofiya, mohon jangan terlalu takut. Tuan Simone dan Praskevy agak... aneh di depan orang baru..."Ryuvan memperingatkannya.

Sofiya hanya menangguk macam apakah Simone dan Praskevy ini ?

* * *

Ryuvan duduk di sofa kecil menunggu pintu dibukakan oleh sang butler, tentu saja tirai dan pintu seluruhnya ditutup rapat agar tuannya tidak mengalami pendarahan lagi. Aura tegang di tempat itu merambat ke seluruh isi manor tersebut, terutama Sofiya, ia penasaran dengan orang-orang ini ? Takut.. namun sifat penasarannya membunuh ketakutannya.

"Hyuu~ " suara aneh itu terdengar dari belakang pintu. Faye membuka pintu itu cukup untuk seorang masuk ke dalam. Sepasang pemuda, yang satu tinggi dan yang satu berwujud bocah memasuki ruangan. Keduanya memakai jubah berwarna hitam, aneh... di luar tidak hujan.

"Halo~ " Pemuda yang tinggi itu menyapa Ryuvan duluan. Suaranya agak, menakutkan. Agak serak dan orang itu terlihat tersenyum lebar terus itu melirik ke arah Sofiya. Ia membuka jubah yang dipakainya.

_Ugh... dia lebih aneh begini..._guman Sofiya. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang lavender dengan baju jas dan atasan jubah pendek yang diikat di lehernya mendekati Sofiya. " Hmm... maid baru~ salam kenal~ Saya Simone~ Panggil saya Simone~ Jangan Sim~ Jangan One~ Hanya Simone~" Pria itu semakin menakuti Sofiya. _DIA ANEHHHHHH!_ Sofiya langsung mundur dan terjatuh, untung saja ditangkap Faye.

"Ah! Kakak menakuti manusia! " Bocah kecil yang memakai jubah itu langsung menggenggam kakanya, yang sepertinya Simone itu. " Kakak, jangan begitu! Hari ini kita ada urusan penting bukan ? Katanya _Nii-san_ ingin diskusikan dengan Ryuvan! Sampai terbang ke sini dari Inggris..." Bocah kecil itu merengek.

Simone langsung memperhatikan adiknya itu. "P-Praskevy...Kau benar..." Simone menjawab mantap. Ia berjalan mendekati Ryuvan . "Ada sesuatu yang penting saya ingin diskusikan dengan kau,Ryuvan."

Ryuvan mengangguk dan menyuruh Faye mempersiapkan teh untuk kedatangan Simone.

Faye menangguk dan meninggalkan Sofiya bersama dengan Praskevy. Bocah kecil itu menatp Sofiya dengan tampang polos. Sofiya menatapnya kembali. Ia kemudian tertawa. "Hee kau akan menjadi tipe kesukaan Yukki! Mana Yukki _nii-san_ ?" Praskevy sepertinya antusias.

_Yukki ? Ngga mau!_ Sofiya masih teringat kejadian tadi9. Yukki yang agak-agak aneh itu ? Mamang seluruh Etique yang ditemuinya memang agak aneh tetapi...Tipenya Yukki ? Sofiya tidak sudi!

Praskevy hanya duduk memperhatikan Sofiya. Manusia di tempat Etique memang jarang. Praskevy tersenyum terus-terussan sambil memperhatikan maid itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. _Haaa~ Manusia itu aneh ya~_

* * *

_Kamar Ryuvan,_

"Kau datang dari Inggris ke Jepang hanya untuk bertemu denganku ? Apakah kau mempersiapkan sebegitu banyak waktu untukku sampai kau lupa? "Ryuvan terdengar serius menanyakan Simone.

"Hmm~ Apakah itu ? " Simone sepertinya hanya menjawab ringan dan tidak peduli.

" Kau adalah putra kerajaan Etique,bukan ? Apakah kau tidak belajar atau bekerja demi masa depan dunia Etique ? " Ryuvan menarik kerah Simone. "Kau harus tahu dimana keberadaanmu! "

"Pffff- Sudahlah Ryuvan. Seberapa kerasnya kau coba memarahi aku, aku tahu kau ingin yang terbaik untuk diriku dan dunia Etique..tetapi..." Simone mengeluarkan kartu-kartu miliknya. "Ramalan saya tidak salah..."Simone mengeluarkan beberapa kartu.

"Kartu The Emperor terbalik...saya masih kurang kuat dan masih terlalu muda untuk menguasai takhta. The Strength terbalik, semakin mendukung diriku yang lemah. The World terbalik, visiku masih lemah...jauh dari kesempurnaan. Masa depanku adalah The Devil yang tidak terbalik, saya akan jatuh, gagal, dan akan terjadi suatu masalah yang besar...dan The Lovers terbalik, sebentar lagi aku akan kehilangan orang yang kusayangi..."Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Dari nadanya Ryuvan mengetahui seberapa besar keputusasaan yang dialaminya.

"Aku tidak pantas menjadi raja, Ryuvan! Kau tahu itu! Aku hanyalah seorang Etique rendahan yang menyukai kartu , tidak bisa sihir, tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun dan tidak akan menjadi apapun! A-A-aku malu terhadap diriku sendiri..." Simone memukul dadanya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan diriku ?" Air matanya Turín bagaikan mutiara berwarna hitam. Ia mengeluarkan segalanya yang bisa ia lakukan. Ryuvan tahu bahwa Simona telah berusaha keras menambah apa yang ia bisa, mengingat kemampuannya yang terbatas.

"Kau bijak, pintar dan sebenarnya penyabar…Kau harus lebih percaya diri Simona.." Ryuvan mencoba menenangkan temannya itu. " Kau diharapkan agar menjadi raja yang baik, yang dapat memerintah dengan damai selama ratusan tahun! Kau sebenarnya ingin menjadi yang terbaik,bukan ? Janganlah kalah dengan keterbatasanmu..."Ryuvan meuangkan teh ke gelas wine milik Simone.

"Kau masih menyembunyikan beberapa kartu…teruskan ramalan anehmu.." Ryuvan duduk kembali.

Simone menyeka air matanya yang tidak terlihat tertutup rambutnya. " baiklah... ini kartunya..."

" Upright Fool, aku akan membuka lembaran baru dan permulaan baru dalam dunia Etique tetapi dengan adanya The Tower terbalik, aku akan mengikuti cara lama ayahku dan... mungkin akan berakibat buruk bagi kerajaan Etique ini. The Star terbalik mencerminkan bahwa aku tidak memiliki sedikitpun harapan akan diriku sendiri..." Simone mendesah pelan. "D-d-d-dan...ini..." Simone memberikan dua kartu terakhir pada Ryuvan.

" The Hermit dan The Magician... dua kartu terhebatmu..."Ryuvan tersenyum.

Dua kartu ini adalah sisi positifku... Kreatif, orisinil,kekuatan yang dalam dan..." Simone tertawa.

"Seorang pendiam yang suka sendirian..." Ryuvan meneruskan.

Kedua sahabat itu tertawa.

" Teima kasih telah mendengarkan isi hatiku,Ryuvan. Saya merasa lebih baik...jauh lebih baik." Simone tersenyum puas.

"Aku akan terus berdoa agar suatu hari kau benar-benar akan menjadi seorang raja yang kompeten! " Ryuvan tersenyum.

" Tidak akan~ " Simone kembali memakai jubahnya dan berjalan keluar. dalam hatinya ia tersenyum lebar, seseorang bersedia mendukungnya walau ia sama sekali inkompeten. Entah apakah menurutnya Ryuvan bodoh atau etique terhebat yang pernah ia temui.

* * *

_Uuugh..._

Sofiya kaget. Sang etique kecil yang barusan hanya berputar-putar dengan gembira mendadak memegang kepalanya kesakitan.

"Praskevy... kau kenapa? " tanya Sofiya cemas. jika ada sesuatu terjad padanya maka pasti ia adalah orang pertama yang terkena masalah karena ia yang menjaga etique kecil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sakit...Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi sakit..." Air matanya mulai menetes perlahan. Jubahnya jatuh meninggalkan baju berkerah dan celana panjang.

" _Liethiavanche Airisethe..._ " Suara Astrid terdengar. Sofiya melihat sosok Astrid yang pastinya basah kuyup setelah berenang. " Sofiya... menjauhlah darinya. Ia menderita _Liethiavanche Airisethe, _penyakit etique yang menyerang sel otak bagian pengendalian kekuatan natural. Jika kau mendekat, kau dapat terluka! " Astrid menarik tubuh Sofiya menjauhi Praskevy.

" AAAARRRRGGGGH! " _PRAKKKK!_ Sofiya melihat meja kayu di ruang tamu terpecah menjadi dua oleh anak kecil itu. Ia kaget setengah mati. anak sekecil itu menghancurkan sesuatu yang bahkan Faye memerlukan bantuan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Sssh... mungkin kau belum tahu. Setiap etique dikaruniai sedikitnya satu talenta berkekuatan natural maupun magic. Praskevy memiliki kekuatan super secara fisik, saya memilikinya dalam bagian magic, Simone tidak memiliki semacam itu, dia antik. Ruvan dan Yukki seharusnya juga memiliki kekuatan semacam itu..." Astrid menjelaskan.

_Tidak ada obat untuk "kegilaan" semacam itu... kecuali ada yang memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar darinya..._ guman Astrid dalam hati.

* * *

**Penyakit Praskevy mendadak kambuh. Sofiya dilanda suatu masalah besar...**

**selanjutnya pada Chapter 9 : Simone Surcorde**

_**"Sebagai seorang kakak... saya harus melakukan sesuatu..."**_


	9. Simone Surcorde

**Yay! Updated! Gomen for misstypes :3**

**Phew~ more than 1000 words again~ Yay~ XD  
**

* * *

_" Liethiavanche Airisethe... " Suara Astrid terdengar. Sofiya melihat sosok Astrid yang pastinya basah kuyup setelah berenang. " Sofiya... menjauhlah darinya. Ia menderita Liethiavanche Airisethe, penyakit etique yang menyerang sel otak bagian pengendalian kekuatan natural. Jika kau mendekat, kau dapat terluka! " Astrid menarik tubuh Sofiya menjauhi Praskevy._

_" AAAARRRRGGGGH! " PRAKKKK! Sofiya melihat meja kayu di ruang tamu terpecah menjadi dua oleh anak kecil itu. Ia kaget setengah mati. anak sekecil itu menghancurkan sesuatu yang bahkan Faye memerlukan bantuan untuk mengangkatnya._

_"Sssh... mungkin kau belum tahu. Setiap etique dikaruniai sedikitnya satu talenta berkekuatan natural maupun magic. Praskevy memiliki kekuatan super secara fisik, saya memilikinya dalam bagian magic, Simone tidak memiliki semacam itu, dia antik. Ruvan dan Yukki seharusnya juga memiliki kekuatan semacam itu..." Astrid menjelaskan._

_Tidak ada obat untuk "kegilaan" semacam itu... kecuali ada yang memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar darinya... guman Astrid dalam hati._

* * *

"Ada apa ini ? " Ryuvan turun beserta sahabatnya Simone. Melihat wujud adiknya yang mulai berubah itu, Simone langsung melompati tangga. "Praskevy! "

"K-Kakak ? D-d-dimana kau ?" Praskevy terisak.

"Dia menderita _Liethiavanche Airisethe. _Kakak sudah memberitahu seharusnya para pengawal juga ikut,bukan ?" Simone memeluk adiknya yang kesakitan. "Saya harap kau dapat menahannya, adikku..."

"T-Tidak bisa..." Praskevy memegang kepalanya. "T-terlalu sakit,k-kakak..." _BRAK!_ Simone dilemparkannya jauh menabrak tembok krem di sisi kanan. " Aku tidak tahan! "

Suara Praskevy yang mengelegar sekejap membuat manor kecil milik Ryuvan ini terdiam. Tanah mendadak berguncang keras dan berang-barang mulai berjatuhan. Tirai rumah mulai melambai-lambai dan Faye langsung memberikan perintah. " Jaga semua barang dan alat di rumah ini! Ini perintah dari kepala butler! "teriaknya. Para butler langsung berkumpul dan tersebar ke seluruh penjuru manor, mengumpulkan barang yang terjatuh dan menjaga kamar tetap gelap.

" I-Ini... monster..." Ryuvan mundur selangkah mencoba menahan takutnya. " Tidak kusangka penyakitnya sudah menjalar semakin parah..." Ryuvan menarik Sofiya yang ketakutan mendekatinya. "Jangan berada jauh dariku! Seorang master harus bisa melindungi segenap pelayannya, itulah relasi pelayanan Etique..."

Sofiya langsung bersembunyi di belakang pundak Ryuvan yang lebar. Entah mengapa, ia merasa nyaman dan aman di belakangnya. Ryuvan yang tegap (walau agak ketakutan) memegang rapier memang... mungkin sedikit...keren. _Ah! Aku tidak ada waktu untuk terpesona! Apa yang harus kulakukan di situasi ini ?_

Astrid menjulurkan tangannya menarik Simone. Ia kembali melihat adiknya. Wujudnya yang kecil sudah tidak ada. Dirinya telah berubah menjadi berwujud Etique seumuran dengannya. Tubuhnya diselubungi kegelapan , wajahnya tidak lagi terlihat, rambut hitam cokelatnya memanjang berwarna biru abyss._ Ini semua salahku... kembali, ini semua salahku! Apapun yang kulakukan selalu salah... seluruhnya salahku. Aku tidak mungkin menjadi raja yang baik, tidak patut didukung oleh Ryuvan maupun... memiliki adik sebaik Praskevy..._

"Ini semua salahku..." mutiara putih kecil jatuh dari pipinya.

_Hanya saja... coba aku dapat menghentikannya..._

* * *

Astrid memegang erat tangan Simone. "Kau tidak salah, yang mulia. Berhentilah menyalahi dirimu sendiri untuk apa yang terjadi sekarang. Dunia ini yang dipimpin ayahmu yang agung ini jauh lebih baik dari raja manapun yang bisa didapat. Kau seharusnya bangga, kau dipilih menjadi anak dari pasangan yang hebat, memiliki adik yang hebat. Kau juga dikaruniai kemampuan intelektual yang tinggi. Jangan kau menyalahkan dirimu untuk hal yang belum terjadi! "

_Prak!_ Sekilas refleks Astrid menampar sang putra raja. Rambutnya yang lavender melayang tanpa aturan dan sekilas,matanya terlihat. Mata berwarna ungu terang... _Alexandrite ?_ Astrid kagum.

_Mata Alexandrite? Mata seorang raja legendaris yang... menyatukan seluruh Etique di dunia. Seorang yang mempunyai potensi sempurna untuk ... menguasai kerajaan Etique? Raja abadi yang selalu ditunggu kedatangannya oleh para Etique ? M-Mata legendaris itu... benar-benar ada ? Selama 400 tahun... diriku hidup... bertemu raja Alexandrite yang asli dan melihat kejatuhannya yang terbunuh sia-sia. Dia... Simone Surcorde ini... penerus kehebatannya ?_

_Ugh!_ Astrid menarik Simone kembali dari tanah. "Maafkan saya,baginda..."

Simone tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak melihatnya,bukan ?"_ Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui tentang mata ini,Astrid. Seharusnya kau mengerti. Perang Alexandrite tidak patut terulang..._

Astrid mengangguk pelan. "Saya tidak melihat apapun ..."

_Dhuakk!_ Astrid terlempar kekuatan kegelapan Praskevy. "Astrid! " Ryuvan berteriak seraya menangkin serangan Praskevy dan berpindah mendekati Simone. "Ada apa ini ?" tanyanya panik.

"Fu~ saya barusan ditampar..." Simone memegang pipinya.

"Bukan itu! Maksud saya, kondisi Praskevy..." Ryuvan semakin panik. Tentunya Sofiya yang di belakangnya juga JAUH semakin panik.

"_Percayakan padaku..."_

"Apa?" Ryuvan membelakkan matanya.

Simone tersenyum pelan. _"Percayakan padaku, saya akan mencoba melawannya..."_ jawabnya mantap.

"T-Tetapi..."_ Kau tidak memiliki magic apapun! Saya juga tetapi... memang saya belum waktunya! _Ryuvan mencoba menangkap sahabatnya yang maju mendekati adikknya.

"_Tarot Arcana:Radical Ilustration..."_

* * *

Sejumlah kartu melayang dari saku dan ikat pinggang tarot dari segala jenis dan segala bahasa keluar melingkupi Praskevy yang melayang. Simone menulis semajan huruf sastra kuno pada beberapa kartunya.

_Saya tidak bisa magic... tetapi saya belajar sejumlah spells..._

"_Bangunlah...Radical Illustration! "_ Bintang berbentuk oktagon keluar meliputi kartu-kartu tersebut.

Angin kencang keluar dari kartu-kartu tersebut. Sofiya nyaris diterbangkan memeluk Ryuvan yang mencoba mempertahankan posisinya.

Sekilas ia melihat, wujud Simone yang mantap. Bermata ungu terang dengan lukisan tato hitam di pipinya. Senyumannya jauh dari puas. Menangkap adiknya yang selamat.

"Syukurlah..._Jeinneth En La Vierenth...Moi Elliethe..._( Kau masih bisa hidup,adikku...)" Ia menangis pelan. Memeluk adiknya yang akhirnya dapat lepas dari kesengsaraannya. Akhirnya, akhirnya ia yakin...adiknya telah sembuh..

Ryuvan banyak memberinya harta tidak ternilai. Memberinya keberanian, baik pada adiknya maupun dirinya. Simone pertama kalinya merasa beruntung,berharga dan bernilai di dunia ini. " trima kasih, Ryuvan.. untuk segalanya..." Simone menundukkan kepalanya.

Ryuvan hanya tersenyum. "Kapan datang lagi,temanku?"

Simone tersenyum lebar mengangkat Praskevy yang tertidur. " Besok... jam 12 tepat. Tengah malam..." Jawabnya sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Hati-hati... barangmu banyak yang rusak, lantai juga hancur, tembokmu juga bolong dan Astrid terlempar di taman pingsan. Kau harus perbaiki tuh..." senyumnya lebar.

"Salahmu..." Ryuvan tertawa.

"Iya.." Simone melempar sebuah kartu ._ Tap!_ "Apa ini ? _Rebirth _?" Ryuvan membaca kartu anehnya.

"Ya...pakai itu untuk membereskan rumahmu. Masukkan saja sedikit magic..." Simone memakai jubah hitamnya. "Pamit dulu, Manisku~ ufufufufu~" Dirinya mulai menghilang.

"Ya..." Ryuvan melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

...

...

...

...

"Sofiya.." Ryuvan memanggil maidnya.

"Y-ya?" Sofiya muncul di belakangnya.

"Anda tidak terlalu takut,kan ?" Ryuvan mengelus maid kecilnya itu.

"Um.. sekarang, tidak terlalu. Etique memang aneh, menurutku..."Sofiya menjawab sejujurnya. Etique memiliki perasaan yang aneh, tidak terikat materi dan... unik.

" Jangan tiru mereka,oke? Rumah ini sekarang perlu diperbaiki..." Ryuvan tersenyum. Sofiya membalas senyumannya.

_Bruk!_

_Tuan Ryuvan ?_

Sofiya melihat langit diatasnya. _Ah... atapnya berlubang karena serangan tuan pingsan seketika..._Sofiya tertawa geli. Ternyata...Etique memang antik dan aneh. _Hup!_ Ia kembali bekerja. Menyeret tuannya masuk ke kamar tidurnya.

* * *

**Storynya belum end kok... XD  
**

**masalah baru akan dimulai kepada Sofiya yang baru saja terbiasa disekelilingnya.**

**Next Chapter : Sofiya and Ryuvan**


	10. Sofiya and Ryuvan

**Aaaah~ Etooo... Gomene untuk update yang lama ini. Saya sejujurnya.. kehilangan password! QAQ dan baru saja mengingat ada story berjudul Etique yang belum selesai XD**

**Gomene... apalagi untuk Amusuk, JP dan JW yang menunggu. (JW ... don't kill me QAQ )**

**Di chapter ini, akan ada masalah baru yang menghalangi para Etique. **

**Enjoye~**

* * *

Ryuvan membuka pelan remang-remang seperti biasa. 'Bagus...' Ujarnya dalam bergerak pelan merasakan segala aspek kulitnya sakit bagaikan terbakar. Ia mengingat kejadian terakhir yang sang putera raja Etique itu... Ryuvan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak sekarang kesakitan.

"Permisi tuan. Saya datang menggantikan baju anda."Suara Faye terdengar dari sepertinya mencoba membuka pintunya sekecil mungkin. Berarti, sekarang adalah paki hari.

"Faye, berapa lama saya tertidur ?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Faye hanya tersenyum kecil menyentuh pelipis sang sepertinya sudah baikan setelah terpanggang cahaya untuk kesekian kembali memutih dan dirinya sudah tidak mengalami pendarahan lagi. "Tujuh belas hari. Hari-hari diselingi dengan kedatangan Tuan Astrid,Tuan Simone dan adiknya Praskevy. Mereka bahkan bermain ritual-ritualan dengan Sofiya di ranjang anda."Faye sedikit tertawa. "Tuan adalah sesajennya..."

Ryuvan tertawa kecil."Sembarangan saja mereka... " Ryuvan berdiri, meletakan lengannya terlentang agar Faye dapat membantunya mengenakan pakaian yang dia dipilihkan. Hari ini sebuah jas kelabu double-breasted dengan celana bahan hitam. Cocok dengan matanya, seperti apa yang Faye selalu katakan.

"Dimana Sofiya ?" Tanya Ryuvan lemah.

Mata Faye menyipit (walau sudah sipit dari awal ), lalu tersenyum sinis."Kau mencemaskan gadis itu... Atau menyukai gadis itu ?"

Ryuvan yang malu mendorong Faye jatuh ke rencananya namun dirinya yang jauh lebih lemah dari Faye malah akhirnya hanya dapat mendorong Faye tanpa Faye bergerak ke mana-mana.

Faye tersenyum manis nan mengejek. "Tuan tahu _kemampuan_ saya,bukan ?"

* * *

"Sophitia, maukah kau menjelaskan nengapa dirimu dapat bertemu tempat Etique macam ini ? Sangat unik ,bukan untuk manusia mengetahui semacam ini ? Ufufufu~ "Simone menuangkan the berwarna ungu miliknya ke gelas wine. Dia masih seperti dirinya yang normal, Etique aneh yang meminum the di gelas wine.

Sofiya mengetuk kepala Simone. "Tuan Simone juga aneh. Pertama, namaku Sofiya ! Kedua, saya diundang Faye. Faye adalah temanku" Ujar Sofiya bangga. Dirinnya sedikit penasaran dengan minuman yang diminum Simone, langsung saja dia tanyakan.

"Ini ? "Simone mengangkat gelas lebar keluar dari wajah asingnya. "Namanya _Lunacy Imperium et Fanatique Fantasque_. Singkat kata, the yang memiliki rasa _'kegilaan_' tetapi juga membuat seseorang terkekang erat dalam rantai di saat yang bersamaan. Kau akan merasakan bagaikan terbang di angkasa berwarna merah jambu, Ah~ namun diikat kencang di leher oleh rantai emas yang indah~ perasaan yang manis, bukan ?"Simone menyeruput teh miliknya.

Mendadak Faye muncul dan menepuk tangannya pelan."Teh tersebut memakai empat jenis teh yang berbeda, berbeda dengan teh_ normal_ yang memuat dua atau tiga jenis..."Faye menjelaskan dengan manis.

"Tuan Faye ! Ah, maksudku Faye!"Sofiya beranjak dari sofanya. Sudah dua jam dirinya hanya menemani Simone yang tidak jelas. Ia sangat bersyukur ada manusia-etique-normal yang akhirnya datang. Faye tersenyum tipis seperti biasanya, mengantarkan Ryuvan duduk di sofa miliknya.

"Ada apa dengan tuan Ryuvan ?" Sofiya penasaran. Ryuvan terlihat terlalu tenang dan matanya ditutup oleh kain berwarna yang melihatnya langsung berdiri dan pergi dari ruangan mengatakan ia memiliki urusan makin tegang diantara mereka. Sofiya memperhatikan jemari Ryuvan yang halus serta jas miliknya yang luar biasa indah seperti biasa. Faye juga masih tersenyum dengan tenangnya, membuat suasana semakin membingungkan.

"Tuan Ryuvan sudah sembuh total,kok... Hanya hari masih cukup siang menjelang sore. Ia tidak banyak dapat memakai inderanya untuk sementara ini. Matanya kabur, jadi saya menjadi matanya, apalagi ia bru sembuh dari kejadian 'itu'."Faye sejenak lalu menepuk tangannya, menandakan dirinya sibuk dan harus kembali bekerja. Seketika, Sofiya diberi tugas untuk menjaga Ryuvan.

"Ia akan berbisik untuk berbicara, sekitar setengah jam lagi ia akan bebas kamar gelapnya ia sudah sembuh, namun di ruangan yang cukup terang seperti sekarang sepertinya tidak."Tambah Faye yang langsung mengambil peranti perak bekas makanan Simone ke dapur.

Ryuvan merasakan Faye yang telah tiada di kamar langsung dengan pelan memberikan tanda pada Sofiya untuk mematuhinya dan duduk di samping Ryuvan. Ryuvan membisikinya sepatah kata.

"Sofiya..."Suaranya begitu halus.

"Ya,tuan ?"Sofiya penasaran.

"... Maafkan wujud saya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan." Tambahnya halusnya,mungkin terdengar seperti bisikan manis dari seorang vampire... Yang di film-film.

Sofiya menggelengkan kepala."Tidak, terima kasih karena tuan telah melindungiku..."Sofiya menyentuh jemari putih milik Ryuvan. Ryuvan terkejut, tersipu malu. "Itu hanya tugas Etique..."

"Tidak. Kata Faye itu tidak perlu dilakukan seorang master. Saya berterima kasih pada Tuan Ryuvan yang telah... Melindungi saya atas kemauan sendiri..." Sofiya tersenyum, memberikan kecupan kecil pada pipi Ryuvan.

Ryuvan dirinya terlihat pucat pasi sepengetahuan mereka, Faye,Yukki,Simone,Praskevy dan Astrid sedang memperhatikan mereka melalui akhirnya lebih terkejut lagi ketika kedua pasangan itu kali ini bertukar ciuman.

"Ah! IRI ! IRI BANGET GUA!"Yukki kesal namun ditangkap Faye dan Simone bersamaan agar tidak menganggu mereka.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan ? Itu bukan cara Etique !"Praskevy melipat tangannya membuat Astrid tertawa kecil.

* * *

"Jadi...kapan kau akan memberitahu Ryuvan ?" Yukki bertanya pada Faye yang sepertinya terus menundanya. Faye sendiri bingung. Kejadian selama tujuh belas hari ini... Sanggupkah Ryuvan tahu ?Faye hanya mendesah pelan melihat jendela yang memperlihatkan Simone dan Praskevy bermain di taman.

"Aku sih udah tidak peduli lewat masa berkabungku walau masih menyedihkan. Simone saja sampai memakaikan spell 'hedone' agar Praskevy tidak bersedih atas kematian mendadak ayah dan ibunya."Yukki melipat tangannya. Ia sendiri bingung akan apa yang terjadi minggu ini.

Ayah dan Ibu mereka hilang, bersamaan dengan Ayah dan Ibu keluarga Surcorde. Mendadak datang kembali dalam bentuk tubuh kering tanpa darah. Bagaikan mumi. Etique seharusnya tidak dapat mati selain dibunuh sesamanya. Dikeringkan merupakan hal yang kejam.

**"Saya mendengar ada cara lama mambangkitkan Etique. ****_Lima tubuh harus dipersembahkan. Dua darah raja, dua darah bangsawan dan satu darah manusia..._****"**

Yukki teringat perkataan Astrid yang menakutkannya sampai ke sum-sum ada yang akan dibangkitkan ? Seorang Etique yang sampai mengorbankan darah murni raja Etique ? Ia merasakan adanya_ chaos_ yang akan terbentuk, namun kapan ia harus memberitahu adiknya yang baru saja mengenal cinta ?Simone... Simone berjanji memberitahunya setelah dia diangat menjadi raja...

Sekarang... Mereka hanya bisa menunggu...

Dan berharap Sofiya tidak masuk ke dalam permasalahan ini.

* * *

**Yap~ selesai. Gomen for misstypes dan kalau kau melihat perubahan dari cara menulisku, maafkan juga kalau berkurang kualitasnya karena saya telah lama tidak menulis cerita ini.**

**Saya akan tetap mencoba menerskannya~ R&R~**

**love, Ichi.**


	11. Eudrice

**Tadaa~ unexpected, namun saya berhasil mengetiknya memakai HP! :D**

**Sama seperti chapter sebelumnya, dengan HP. Saya hanya berharap tidak banyak kata-kata yang saya ketik mendadak 'menghilang' lagi. ;w;**

**Thank you for the review dear Amusuk~ XD**

**Saya baru menyadari banyak bagian yang hilang dari sana.**

**Sudah saya update, coba dibaca, semoga lebih mengerti di bagian yang hilang~ :)**

* * *

Sofiya mengangkat belanjaannya yang berupa berbagai macam sayuran, daging dan jamur. Ia berjalan sendirian, kali ini tidak memakai baju mengalami berberapa perberhentian di toko baju dan toko teh atas permintaan Simone dan Faye, dirinya akhirnya kembali di jalanan utama tempat para Etique berdiam.

"Faye!" Sofiya melambai pada Faye yang terlihat di kejauhan. Hari masih siang, namun Faye memang suka berjalan-jalan sebelum melayani tuan Ryuvan pada sore hari.

Sofiya mengejar Faye dan tersenyum hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada rambut coklat creme milik Sofiya. Dengan suara tenornya ia berguman. "Kau... Natural blonde,ya ? Kau mencat rambutmu menjadi creme indah ini ?"

Sofiya tersentak. Faye kali ini agak... _direct_ sekali pendekatannya. Dirinya juga cepat sekali menyentuh tenguk Sofiya."K-kenapa kau tahu ?"

Faye tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sofiya. Dirinya malah memperhatikan Sofiya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki."Kau berbau seorang Surcorde, namun memiliki aura perlindungan Tristan... Dan tanganmu..."Faye mengenggam tangan Sofiya. "Tangan Adriaan pernah menyentuhmu..."

"K-Kau bukan Faye,ya ? "Sofiya cemas.

"Ah..." 'Faye' mencium bibir Sofiya. Dirinya ketakutan dan mendorong 'Faye' ketakutan.

"Bibirmu telah diambil oleh seorang Minne..."Orang itu-karena Sofiya yakin dia bukan Faye- tersenyum lebar nan menakutkan. Serentak wajah orang itu tidak lagi pendek dan berwarna cokelat muda seperti Faye, namun berubah menjadi hitam lurus yang (walau Sofiya enggan mengakuinya ) indah. Matanya berwarna emas indah dengan senyuman menganggu. Dia seoarng Etique...

"Mistress Sofiya. Nama saya Eudrice."Sang pemuda... Atau gadis dari suaranya,membuat sebuah curtsey manis. "Saya datang untuk membuat anda menjadi istri tuan Asafe~"

Secepat kilat tubuh mungil Sofiya diangkat pertama Sofiya adalah berteriak namun dirinya yang dibawa melompati atap melihat Faye yang tengah menikmati bubble tea berpakaian non-formal membuatnya berteriak ke Faye terdahulu.

"Fayeee!"

"M-Mistress Sofiya !" Faye menjatuhkan dirinya melompati atap. _Ack!_ Ternyata lebih susah dari dugaannya. Kakinya sakit ketika mendarat di satu atap.

"Tch. Etique buatan yang belum mencapai kedewasaannya berusaha menghentikanku ?"Eudrice menjentikkan jarinya, mambuat benang benang emas yang langsung mengikat Faye.

_"Dveren Sciforza... Payat!"_Eudrice tertawa.

* * *

Faye memasuki ruangan utama dengan terengah-engah. Benang emas yang melilitnya sangat menyakitkan, dia akhirnya dapat melepaskannya karena Astrid kebetulan lewat dan membantunya terkejut ketika mengetahui Sofiya diculik, dirinya langsung teleport memberitahu Simone dan Praskevy.

"Kau punya berita yang harus saya tahu ?"

"T-Tuan Ryu-"

Ternyata Yukki.

"T-tuan Yukki."Ujarnya lemah.

"Tch. Tumben kau bisa sekelelahan ini sebelum melayani Ryuvan. Saya tidak akan tanya apa yang terjadi jika kau tidak ingin memberitahu aku !" Tubuh Faye dilemparkannya ke sofa terdekat.

"Saya tidak sebaik hati Simone datang saya berharap untuk mengetahui segalanya."Yukki menyilangkan beberapa lama Faye baru menyadari bahwa Yukki berpakaian seragam lengkap. Jas kelabu berborder silver serta sulaman indah berbentuk bunga lily dan bunga es terbuat dari benang platina yang menunjukkan statusnya sebagai kakak pertama keluarga disisir rapi menjadikannya lurus bagaikan rambut indah itu hanya dipakainya untuk hari-hari khusus, seperti pengangkatan raja.

"Ah! Saya harus... Tuan Ryuvan..."Faye terjatuh lemah. Ia merasa tidak berguna sekali tidak dapat mempersiapkan pakaian dan memakaikannya pada tuannya. Yukki mengeluh, membuat suara 'Uurggh' pelan.

"Tidurlah Faye! Saya akan urus si anak-lemah-nan-mirip-vampir itu ! " Yukki beranjak lalu berlari masuk kamar Ryuvan tanpa ijin.

"Hei Faye-_Glek!_-Yukki ?!"

"Diam dan biarkan aku menggantikan bajumu !"

"EH ?! Tidak usah! Saya bisa melakukannya sendiri !" **_GUBRAKKK !_**

"Sini biarkan aku melakukannya sekali-kali!"

"N-ngga mau!"

Faye tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka yang bagaikan anak itu sangatlah tidak etis bagi seorang Etique. Apalagi Etique berumur 46 dan 19 tahun...

* * *

Simone memakai sepatu berhaknya yang menyusahkan. Sepatu aneh terbuat dari kulit yang melingkar bagai ikat pinggang di tiap ruas otot tendonnya sangat itu warnanya sangat menggoda. Warna ungu gelap yang bersinar bagaikan dirinya ornamen seakan bukan pangeran melainkan SPG di toko toko manusia yang berdandan berlebihan nan menakutkan.

"Berapa lapis lagi?" Simone mengeluh ketika lehernya secara harafiah dicekik oleh suatu bahan keras yang bagaikan kulit. Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang terlihat indah namun menyakitkan. Ia memakai choker mawar ungu yang sesuai dengan rambut lavendernya dan masih saja mengeluh akan baju tiga lapis yang dipakainya. Belum termasuk pakaian dalam dan jubah yang akan dipakainya...**DAN** perhiasannya yang begitu banyak...

"PANASSSSS !"Praskevy protes duluan sebelum Simone berkata apapun mengenai kepanasannya. Yap, mereka berdua kepanasan dan nyaris direbus hidup-hidup dalam mulai menyisir rambutnya, membentuk dua rambut belah tengah biasa yang menutupi tersenyum manis melihat dirinya seperti normal di kaca.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu mahogany kamar Simone.

"Pangeran Simone Surcorde,Anda memiliki jadwal pertemuan dengan para counselor Roses dan pengangkatan sekitar dua jam lagi."

Simone memantapkan dirinya. Kembali dirinya menatap cermin, memperhatikan matanya yang tertutup rambut lavender miliknya.

Ia tidak peduli dengan pertemuan Roses maupun pengankatannya sebagai raja. Yang terpenting dalam hidupnya sekarang adalah... Memberitahu Ryuvan kebenaran itu.

Simone menarik kartu Tower dari antara kartunya.

"Tower ? Ryuvan akan menghalangi jalanku hari ini ?" Simone terkekeh , takdir yang ditariknya benar-benar sang penghalang demi mencapai tujuan. Dirinya telah menarik kartu yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah... Mari kita mulai paradenya !" Simone mengangkat jubahnya. Ia tidak lupa memakai sebuah jepitan bermata alexandrite ungu di rambutnya.

"_Deus_... Tunjukkan jalan untukku..."

* * *

**Pengangkatan Simone terjadi di chapter berikutnya, beserta dua berita buruk bagi salah satu main character kita.**

**(( Judulnya apa yaaaaa ? hahaha~ :D ))  
**

**R&R With love~**

**ichi.**


	12. Asafe Adriaan

**Surprised ? I hope so~ Anggap ini hadiah natal dariku~ *smiles***

**Walau mungkin masih akan ada sangat banyak kata yang menghilang, semoga cerita ini dapat dimengerti.**

**Please R&R~ **

* * *

Sofiya merasakan dirinya mengambang. Berada di awang-awang awan dingin dengan horizon yang sepertinya luas tanpa batas. Sofiya dengan lugunya mencoba menyentuh cakrawala diatasnya, tentu saja berakhir dengan dirinya tidak mendapatkannya tergapai. "Di mana aku ?"Gumannya pelan.

"Kau bermimpi,Minne..."

"Namaku bukan Minne.. Na..namaku... So..Sofi..ya.." Sofiya mengantuk. Matanya ingin dia tutup kembali namun suara itu terus membuatnya terbangun.

_Siapa dia ? Eudrice ?_

Sesosok hitam muncul dari asap pertama yang dilihat Sofiya adalah bulu matanya yang hitam lentik indah dan matanya yang bulat berwarna itu mengingatkannya pada Eudrice yang menculiknya. Namun, dia hanyalah anak-anak. Anak kecil... Bahkan bocah kecil berwajah sendu dan kesepian mengenggam tangan Sofiya yang ingin sekali menanyakan namanya, namun bocah tersebut terlihat terlalu sedih untuk menjawab.

_Mirip sekali... Mirip sekali dengan Eudrice._

Bocah itu hanya mendesah pelan. "Nein, saya bukan Eudrice. Nama saya..." Sang bocah berhenti berkata-kata.

"...Artemis."Ujarnya pelan.

"Ha ! Kutahu itu !" Sofiya seketika beranjak dari bersinar, berbintang-bintang bagaikan karakter anime. Tangan Artemis digenggamnya bangga. "Aku selalu menginginkan anak nanti bernama Artemis ! " Sofiya memeluk sang bocah.

Terkejut, sang bocah memalingkan wajahnya beserta tubuhnya dari Sofiya."Kau bermimpi,Minne! Makanya namaku bisa dibuat seperti nama yang kau inginkan !" Bocah tersebut berteriak. Terdiam, dirinya menciut ke pojokan cakrawala. Sebenarnya tempat dirinya 'menciut' bukan akhir dari cakrawala, namun sama saja, tidak dipedulikan Sofiya.

"Namaku bukan Minne !"

"Saya dapat memanggilmu apa saja ! Sekarang bangun dari tidurmu atau saya menyeduhmu dengan air panas!"Artemis kesal.

Seketika cakrawala dalam mimpinya serasa tertawa kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya bangga."Dah Minne ! "

"Namaku bukan Min-"

Sofiya terbangun.

* * *

_Hah ?!_ Sofiya terbangun dengan tumpahan the dingin di wajahnya. Sebuah tatapan dingin telihat sebagai bayangan dengan cangkir teh. Tebakannya, orang itulah yang menumpahkan the secara sengaja ke marah. Siapapun itu yang mengguyurnya harus dimarahinya.

**_Tap!_**

Tangan Sofiya dicengkramnya keras. Bayangan itu mendekat sampai akhirnya Sofiya dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Matanya sipit seperti Faye, namun ekspresinya jauh berbeda. Dia terlihat dingin dan kejam, namun ia memiliki pesona tersendiri. Sejujurnya ia juga tampan, setampan semua Etique yang pernah dilihatnya.

_"Entranzver Letishve..."_

* * *

**"S-SIAPA KAU ?! "** Yukki terbelalak ketika melihat sesosok anggun nan cantik berrambut lavender hanya satu matanya yang diperlihatkan, Yukki seakan baru pertama kalinya bertemu Etique secantik dan setampan itu. Mata Alexandrite dalam legenda, kali ini tepat di depannya. Ia hanya melihatnya sekali, di lukisan kerajaan. Seorang bocah cantik dan tampan sekaligus tersenyum nakal menggendong bayi kecil yaitu Praskevy. Mata itu menimbulkan kontroversi, sejak lama telah disembunyikan, bahkan lukisannya telah dibakar tanpa sisa. Mata itu sekarang menatapnya...

"Duduklah Yukki. Kau melihatku seperti melihat monster..."Simone mendesah pelan. Tidak akan. Tidak akan lagi dia memperlihatkan matanya pada dia.

"Ka-Kamu beneran Simone ?!"Yukki tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

Simone menyerah. Ia melepaskan jepitannya dan membiarkan rambutnya menutupi matanya sekali lagi. Ia kali ini tersenyum lebar sambil mengucap mantra _ufufufufufufuffufufufuffufuf fufuffufuffufufufufufufufufu fuffffufuffffuffffuuuu~_

"GYAAAH! KAU **SIMONE** ! " Yukki ketakutan.

Dari kejauhan Ryuvan tertawa ringan. Dengan Astrid dirinya ikut duduk di taman yang sedang dihuni Simone dan Yukki. Praskevypun tidak ketinggalan dan duduk di pangkuan jelas bangga dengan Simone yang begitu luar biasa antik... Ciri Etique tentunya."Sesuatu hal yang kau ingin beritahu saya, Simone ?" Ryuvan mengingatkan lagi mengapa mereka dikumpulkan di tempat itu.

Simone tertawa. "Ah~ Iya."Simone mengambil nafas panjang.

"Ayah dan Ibuku telah meninggal."

"NARCHTEN ?!" Ryuvan terkejut.

"Oh~ Juga ayah dan ibumu~" Simone melanjutkan.

"NARCH- FARTHEREN ?! FATH ?!" Seluruh bahasa Etique diteriakkannya tidak percaya. Mengapa ? Sejak kapan ini terjadi ? Mengapa tidak ada yang memberitahu ?! Semua itu ingin ditanyakan Ryuvan terhadap Simone dan lainnya yang bersikap tenang, seakan-akan hanya dirinya yang tidak tahu kejadian ini.

"Ah ! Saya tahu! Kalian pasti menjebakku ! Membohongiku,bukan ?!" Ryuvan tertawa kecil walau kecemasan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Bahkan kakaknya, Yukki terlihat tenang, walau wajahnya pucat.

Yukki mencoba melanjutkan."Simone jujur, Ryu. Jasad ayah dan ibu kita dikembalikan dalam bentuk kering. Ada yang menyerap atau mengeluarkan darahnya dengan paksa. Saya- BLEH ! Gua takut ini ada sebab sama kebangkitan seorang Etique legenda! Cih! " Yukki mengutuk dirinya yang berubah formal dalam segala ketakutan dan kecemasannya. "Lihat aja gua! Saking cemasnya barusan ngomong pake bahasa formal kayak lo ! Itu bukan bukti yang cukup ? Itu bukan bukti yang cukup untuk dikau, adikku-BLEH !" Yukki mengutuk bahasanya yang tidak karuan itu lagi.

"Simone..." Ryuvan melihat sang pangeran. Sangat tenang dan agung...

"Tidak ada waktu bersedih, temanku. Terlalu cepat... Sebulan yang lalu saya masih cemas akan ketidakmampuanku menjadi raja. Sekarang..." Simone mendesah pelan. "Ini terjadi..."Simone berlangsung terlalu cepat. Sangat terlalu cepat baginya.

Ryuvan melihat ke arah Faye. Faye juga berekspresi cemas, namun dalam artian ia mencemaskan seseorang dalam konteks yang berbeda. Ia tahu saudaranya ini. Ia tidak mungkin berwajah seperti itu tanpa alasan.

"Beritahu aku, Faye..."Perintahnya tegas.

"Saya sudah meminta Astrid memesankan helikopter untuk kita. Kita semua akan pergi ke Hungaria untuk mengambil kembali Sofiya. Ia diculik,tuanku. Kemungkinan disana kita juga menemukan jawaban mengapa dan apa yang dibangkitkan di sana. Semua ini telah masuk dalam ramalan tuan Simone."Ujar Faye datar tanpa ekspresi.

_Sofiya..._

Simone beranjak dari kursinya. "Astrid akan datang sehari lagi. Dalam waktu sesingkat itu, saya akan mengajarkan kau dan Yukki untuk membangkitkan kemampuan Etique kalian."Simone tersenyum lebar.

"Untuk apa ?" Ryuvan takut.

"Saya meramalkan adanya perang besar."Simone mendesah. Ia membuka poninya memperlihatkan kedua mata Alexandrite miliknya yang berwarna ungu cerah. Warna yang saking indahnya, matanya seakan bersinar.

"Ramalanku selalu benar. Sayalah penghalangmu untuk mencapai Sofiya. Jika kau tidak membangkitkan kekuatanmu, kau dipastikan akan mati melawan Etique yang tidak memiliki kekuatan Etique ini... " Simone terlihat marah besar. Matanya begitu menakutkan bahkan senyumannya seakan bentuk intimidasi ke kedua saudara mengeluarkan pedang miliknya. Sepasang katana indah berwarna hitam dan putih.

"Lawan aku di tengah matahari ini, Ryuvan. Kaulah yang pertama..." Simone tersenyum sinis.

"Huh! Kau mulai terlihat sombong, Simone. Seingatku kau tidak bisa berpedang..."Ryuvan menjawab sindiran Simone dengan mengeluarkan rapier miliknya.

Simone tersenyum gelap."**...tebak lagi**"

* * *

"...Bangun."Simone menyentuh dagu Ryuvan dengan katana yang indah berubah kejam dan menyala-nyala. Ryuvan terkapar lemah, terengah-engah dengan keringat darah. Baru satu jam mereka beradu pedang. Simone memang memiliki fisik yang lemah, namun ternyata matanya memberikan intimidasi yang cukup dan seakan menambah kekuatannya berkali lipat. Hanya dengan tatapannya... Seakan seluruh dunia direndahkan, dilemahkan oleh matanya itu.

Simone menarik kerah kemeja Ryuvan._"Bangun!"_Teriaknya.

Ryuvan merasakan benci yang amat tinggi dari dalam dirinya terhadap , dia temanku... Itu yang ingin dia katakan namun wajah sahabatnya ini jauh dari apa yang disebut memang mata itu membawa kutukan, seperti Chronos yang tidak membiarkan takhtanya direbut ,dengan mata jahatnya akan membunuh siapapun di depannya.

"Kau mendadak berubah,temanku..."Ryuvan tertawa kecil walau sudah dalam detik-detik kematian.

Senyuman Simone berubah menjadi datar, lalu dirinya berwajah sedih."Ini bukan keinginanku, sobat. Percayalah padaku dan lawanlah aku !"Simone menjadi putus asa. Sobatnya ini jauh lemah daripada dugaaannya. Yukki yang melihat pemandangan ini mengepalkan tangannya kesal._Menyebalkan... Menyebalkaaan..._

Sekejap bayangan hitam menutupi permukaan wajah Simone. Takut, Simone mundur dari kejadian aneh itu. Bayangan hitam gelap menyelimuti Ryuvan yang nyaris Simone tahu, itulah kekuatan Etiquenya...

_Astrevan Kormagier..._

_**Kegelapan...**_

Namun kekuatan itu belum dapat melihat bayangan itu belum memiliki bentuk yang jelas, hanya berupa bayangan dan hanya mudah bahkan untuk seseorang yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan spesial Etique bisa kalahkan.

_"Light Temperance! "_Simone membuka spell bayangan dan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya dan Ryuvan.

Ryuvan yang dilihatnya sedikit kabur, bahkan tidak memiliki fokus sama sekali. Ia seakan ditelan kegelapan yang jahat. Ryuvan tersenyum gelap mengumpulkan sisa kegelapan kedalam tangannya. Tangannya membentuk sebuah pedang, pedang yang sangat panjang.

"RYUVAN ! " Simone terkejut.

Aura membunuh Ryuvan sangat tinggi. Kali ini Simone yang ketakutan menghadapi kekuatan baru sang Etique muda.

"Biarkan saya... "Astrid menghalangi kedua memakai telapak tangannya mengenggam wajah Ryuvan.

"...Tidur"

* * *

Mata Sofiya terbuka. Ia berada pada ruangan asing berwarna serba biru. Kaca ruangan tersebut yang ada di sebelah Sofiya terlihat indah sekali dengan segala ukiran yang ada. Tanpa sadar, Sofiya tertarik untuk melihat kaca itu lebih dekat. Sebuah ukiran nama...

"Asafe Adriaan..."

Ia mendadak mengingat perkataan penculiknya, Eudrice.

_Kau berbau seorang Surcorde..._

_...namun memiliki aura perlindungan Tristan_

_... Dan tanganmu_

_..Tangan Adriaan pernah menyentuhmu._

sebuah tawaan menyedihkan.

_Bibirmu telah diambil oleh seorang Minne..._

Sebuah curtsey manis.

**_Saya datang untuk membuat anda menjadi istri tuan Asafe~_**"

"Apa maksudnya istri Asafe ?!"Sofiya terperanjat.

Seorang Etique muncul di belakangnya, tatapannya tajam dan langsung mengenggam pergelangan tangan Sofiya. Sofiya berteriak. "Lepaskan!"

_"Craverinsvice Etavaranth..."_

"Saya tidak mengerti maksudmu sekarang ** .kan** AKU !"Sofiya menarik kembali tangannya. Tangannya dilihatnya memar dan memerah. Genggaman orang itu sangat menyakitkan. Mendadak mata Sofiya melebar. Jangan-jangan dia...

"Asafe Adriaan... " Ujar Etique itu, dia duduk di ranjang tempat Sofiya berbaring tadi.

"Kau... Asafe ?!" Susah bagi Sofiya untuk tidak tersipu malu akan ketampanan lagi-lagi seorang Etique. Dia berbeda sekali dengan aura hangat yang dipancarkan Ryuvan dan sangat gelap dan misterius , juga memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi.

Asafe tersenyum. _Ah!_ Susah sekali untuk tidak terpana pada senyuman dingin miliknya!

_"Kau akan ikut denganku..."_

* * *

**Yap! Kali ini berhenti di sini. semoga tidak ada bagian-bagian yang hilang karena bagian ini sangat pentiiing... *pray***

**semoga kalian menikmatinya. Gomene for mistypes and tentu saja, Happy Holidays~ **

**Ichi**


	13. Yukki Frederick Minne & Simone Surcorde

**Halo~ Iya saya kembali~ :D Lama tak mengetik, semoga tulisanku tidak banyak berubah dan masih bisa dimengerti. Semoga kalian masih sabar dengan misstypesku yang keseringan, bahasa yang aneh dan kata-kata yang dengan mudahnya dapat menghilang di sini. Ahahaha :D**

**Silahkan komentarnya dan Enjoye~**

* * *

Mata tertutup.

Mata terbuka.

Mata tertutup.

Mata terbuka.

Mata tertutup.

Mata terbuka.

_Eh, ada sesuatu warna ungu diujung sana._

Mata tertutup.

Mata terbuka.

Sepertinya _ungu ungu_ itu tertutup rambut lebat itu warna mata miliknya ?

Mata tertutup.

Mata terbuka.

**_Plak!_**

"Apa yang aku lakukan ?!" Yukki langsung bangkit dari kursi helikopter yang bengkak. Oh tidak ! Warnanya merah !

Simone dengan senyuman menyeramkan dan kegelisahan palsunya menjawab."Kau menganggu private spaceku~ ufu~ jangan bilang kau... Tertarik padaku ?"

Yukki bersumpah tidak akan, diulang, TIDAK AKAN duduk di helikopter yang sama dengan Simone lagi."Tertarik ? Padamu ?! Mending gua menikahi **KUDA** ! Itu ! Si Jeremy milikmu !"

Simone tertawa. "Maksudmua Jenevie ?"

Yukki kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun. "Yaya ! Dia !"

Perbincangan kedua Etique diputuskan oleh batuk dari Ryuvan dan cubitan ringan (sangat keras dan menyakitkan) dari yang tahu diri langsung terdiam sambil tertawa kecil manis dan Yukki langsung duduk mengutukinya."Mentang mentang dirinya cantik sekaligus ganteng di saat yang sama dengan walah yang halus juga rambut yang lurus indah dia kira semua orang bisa menyukainya... "

"Oh~ Makasih_ dearie_~ " Simone tersenyum manis.

"Sialan kau ! Jijik !" Lagi-lagi mereka membuat gaduh. Ryuvan mulai berpikir apakah Simone dan Yukki yang serius tadi hanyalah ilusi...

* * *

"Buka buku itu."

"Eh ?!" Sofiya bernama Asafe ini menyuruhnya membuka sebuah buku tebal nan berat. Apa maksudnya ?Namun dengan tatapan tajamnya, Sofiya terpaksa menuruti. Ia membuka halaman depan buku itu.

Etique L'Ishtoria

"Sejarah Etique ?!"

"Baca terus." Perintah eitque itu.

Sofiya terpaksa membacanya di depan Etique terlihat panjang, namun alurnya begitu simpel di buku itu. Mereka ada semenjak jaman manusia pertama kali diciptakan. Berbeda dengan sejarah, mereka lebih kepada makhluk atau binatang jika dibandingkan manusia. Karena itu, etique terkadang merasa lebih inferior dibandingkan , amat sangat inferior. Mereka ada, hidup di bawah bayang-bayang manusia, mengulur takdir, memberi contoh dan ide kepada manusia. Terkadang, ada etique yang tidak tahu dirinya seorang etique sampai waktu yang lama, dan akhirnya, mati bagai manusia, manusia yang memiliki umur yang panjang dan wajah yang tetap sama. Ada kaum etique yang dikira penyihir, ada etique yang memang menjadi penyihir. Mereka semua masuk diam-diam dalam sejarah manusia, menjadi mitos, legenda, fabel, menjadi pahlawan dan menjadi penjahat. Segalanya ada etique yang tersembunyi.

Sofiya membaca buku itu sekilas. Ada kata-kata yang langsung menariknya. Kata-kata itu bersinar di kata-kata itu diminta dirinya untuk dibacanya. Bahasa Etique... Namun ia dapat membacanya.

"_Travenliech Astrevan Kormagier. Ryu Vanne Minne ost freich Ellegiance_."Sofiya membacanya. Ia mengerti ada _Ryuvan_ dalam kalimat itu. Apa maksudnya ?

Asafe tertawa kecil. Suaranya gelap dan dalam, tidak seperti Ryuvan ataupun Yukki yang bersuara tenor. " Pengendali kegelapan baru, semenjak jaman kegelapan. Ryuvan Minne..." Asafe menjadi penerjemah bagi Sofiya.

"Kau takut padaku, manusia ?"

Sofiya menggeleng. Agak berbohong...mungkin.

Asafe menutup matanya. Sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak berinteraksi dengan formal dengan siapapun. Untuk apa ia dibangkitkan ? Ahaha... Ironis sekali untuk seorang etique dibangkitkan etique yang lain. Apalagi Asafe adalah seseorang yang dianggap mampu memimpin kerajaan etique.

"Tuan Asafe." Suara Eudrice terdengar dari depan pintu. "Tuanku yang akan memimpin kerajaan etique ini. Ada penganggu yang ingin menghentikan kekuasaan anda. Saya, Eudrice dan tuan Enfants akan langsung mengurusinya."

Asafe berbalik menuju pintu. "Siapa penganggunya ?"

"Pihak bangsawan kecil Minne yang orangtuanya kami pakai untuk menghidupkan anda, serta sebelah pihak kerajaan yaitu sang kedua putra raja."

Terdengar suara Eudrice menghilang. Hanya suara derap kaki yang cepat dan lambat laun menghilang. Eudrice benar-benar bergegas.

Asafe mendesah pelan. Sofiya ditariknya sampai Sofiya bertemu bola mata tajam Asafe. "Kau akan ikut saya."

* * *

"Waaaaah~ Tinggi ! Tinggi ! " Praskevy menangkat tangannya melihat kakaknya di helikopter sebelah.

"APAAAA ?! Prashkeavy ngga byisa dengeeeeer!" Praskevy mencoba berkomunikasi dengan kakaknya melalui jendela.

"Kau membiarkan dia ikut ?!" Yukki marah.

"Dia barusan ikut! Mengejar kita! Mana saya tahu~" Simone mencibirkan bibirnya."-_siapalagiyangmembiarkanseorangpangeranmudamemiliki helikopter ?_"

Ryuvan lagi-lagi mendesah melihat kakaknya bertengkar dengan etique dua kali umurnya. Andaikan saja kedua makhluk berisik ini dapat ditinggalkan dari helikopter...

_**DHUARRR !**_

"A-ada apa ?!"

"Mendadak mesin kita meledak satu di bagian kiri." Simone menunjuk.

"Aku tahu itu !" Yukki panik seketika. Matanya namun tidak tertuju pada mesin maupun sayap kiri. Matanya tertuju pada seorang etique misterius di sampingnya yang kerap bergerak cepat.

"Tower. Dia penghalang kita!" Simone dengan cepat membaca tarot.

"AKU TAHU ITU BODOH !" Yukki lagi-lagi mengomel.

"... Lompat."

"Apa ?!"

Kerah Yukki ditarik oleh Simone dan yang terakhir Yukki lihat adalah helikopternya jatuh, bersamaan dengan Simone yang menggenggam sebelah tangannya erat. Panik seketika memenuhi pikiran Yukki. Ryuvan ! Mana Ryuvan ?!

"Astrevan Kormagier Desvanth !" Itu pertama kalinya Yukki melihat Simone berteriak. Mendadak, punggung Yukki terasa ditarik kencang oleh sesuatu wujud berwarna hitam padat.

"Segala makhluk tunduk pada Tuan Alexandrite..."Makhluk itu berucap.

_A-Alex-_

Simone !

Simone dibawahnya terlihat lelah. Apakah... Ia menggunakan matanya itu ? Yukki mendongak ke atas kembali melihat makhluk padat itu adalah Ryuvan. Perlahan-lahan, wujud padatnya itu memudar menjadi pecahan batu obsidian, lalu bagaikan pecahan kaca dan helaian sayap hitam.

Sayap ? Ryuvan memiliki...

* * *

"Mata Alexandrite hanya akan membawa perang..."

"Hmm ? Apa ?" Sofiya tidak sengaja bertanya. Asafe melotot. Ah! Lupa... Dia seharusnya merupakan tahanan.

"Mata milik _Leuntrefant Ze Chesstherliev Taromagier_, Simone Surcorde. Mata itu telah membuat para Etique berperang pada jaman dahulu. Mata yang melambangkan 'kekuasaan' , hampir sama dengan takhta raja bagi para manusia."

"Tapi kan-_umph!_" Tangan menutupi bibir manis Sofiya.

"_Sssh-_ Jangan banyak milikku. Akan sekarang juga.. Kujadikan milikku..."

* * *

Ryuvan terjatuh ke laut, menghindari benturan karena sayapnya serta membawa Yukki dan Simone. Simone kehabisan tenaga, dirinya menutup matanya dan melepaskan tangan Yukki.

_Simone !_ Yukki panik.

Di saat yang sama Ryuvan juga tenggelam. Keduanya terpisah ke arah yang berlawanan.

_Sial !_

_Sial !_

_Kalian tidak boleh seperti itu !_

Mata Yuuki bersinar.

* * *

**See you on the next chapter~ ;) Saya jadi ingin menggambar para etoque lagi... terutama Simone XD**


End file.
